


Until your heart stops beating

by anniegirl27



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love, Multiple Voices, Set in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniegirl27/pseuds/anniegirl27
Summary: JacobXBella story. Twilight as it should have been. La Push School has been burned down and Jacob and the rest of the Quileute kids will have to attend Forks High. Jake isn't exactly happy about the whole thing, but then he finds out that a childhood friend, Bella, has moved back to town and will be joining him at the new school.





	Until your heart stops beating

** _Chapter 1_ **

_If you live among wolfs you have to act like a wolf.”_

There are a few things you need to know about Forks, a small town in [Clallam County](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clallam_County,_Washington), [Washington](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Washington_\(state\)), [United States](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States). Its population is currently 3532. Forks have an [oceanic climate](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oceanic_climate) in a [temperate rainforest](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temperate_rainforest) with very high rainfall. In other words, it basically rains all the time. The town was once inhabited by the [Quileute](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quileute) before they ceded their territory. In 1889 a reservation was created near Forks.

At Wood street number 8 lives one of Forks´ three Police officers, Charlie Swan. He is divorced and some would say that he is lonely. He, on the other hand, would say that he enjoys his own company. The divorce was messy and he rarely sees his daughter Isabella. That was at least true until a couple of weeks ago when she moved in with him. Mrs. Clayton across the street has inquired him about it and apparently Isabella, or Bella as she likes to be called, will be living with Charlie and attending Forks high. Mrs. Clayton told Mrs. Banner that she believes that former Mrs. Swan has found some young man to enjoy herself with and therefore left Bella in the care of her father. Mrs. Banner could hardly withhold her glee over the delicious gossip as she stood in the local supermarket holding a frozen chicken while chatting to Mrs. Clayton.

The Quileute reserve has its own school, or to be correct had. On a, for once, sunny day during the summer an electrical wire malfunctioned and sent a small spark to a bin full of papers and the whole school went up in flames. After several meetings and discussions, it was decided that the students would have to attend Forks high the following semester, as the now burned down school in La Pusch reserve was being rebuilt.

So this is why Jacob Black packs and repacks his backpack. His long dark hair hangs down over his shoulders. He is tired, with his school being burned down he has to get up an hour early to make the drive to Forks. Jacob being a male at the age of 16 is as expected not someone who is an early riser. He likes to sleep in, half of the day if he is allowed. He lives just like Isabella Swan alone with his father who is currently calling him from the kitchen. Jacob sighs and zips the backpack up and heads for the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad, I'm coming," Jacob answerers.

Jacob’s dad is frantically rolling his wheelchair around the kitchen, trying to prepare some sort of breakfast for his son. He is humming on some old tune and to Jacob, it seems like his dad is pleased about something.

"What´s up, dad?" Jacob asks and plops down on a chair at the worn kitchen table.

"You know Charlie's daughter Bella has moved here to live with him? Charlie just called and said that her car broke down last night so she can't get to school. I said that you could pick her up, now that you are going to attend the same school."

"Is Bella going to live in Forks? Why haven't you said anything about it?"

Bella and Jacob had played together when they were younger. She used to visit her father in the summer but Jake hadn't seen her for years. All Jacob could remember about Bella was a shy girl with ponytails. Jacob used to have a little crush on her. Now his dad wanted Jacob to pick her up before school. He started to feel even more nervous than he already was.

"Well sorry, son, but it has been so many meetings with the school burning down, it just slipped my mind I guess. But you will pick her up, right?" Jacob´s dad looked at him with a crooked smile.

"Yeah of course" Jacob replied a little too fast and heard his dad laugh.

At the front yard of Wood street number 8, you could see a girl standing wearing a raincoat and rubber boots. It had just stopped raining, but in Forks, you could bet a fortune that it would start again any second.

”I’m wearing rubber to be on the safe side", Bella was thinking to herself. She made a note to herself; do not say that out loud, would be an embarrassing way to start her day at the new school. But then again that would be the kind of thing Bella did all the time. Clumsy Bella not just falling on her ass, but making one of herself too. Bella did not have very high thoughts of herself. Plain would be a word she would use to describe herself.

She glanced at her watch. That Jacob better be here soon or they were going to be late she thought to herself. Cha..her dad had left for work earlier and Bella had decided to wait outside for Jacob. She was really starting to regret her decision. The moist was ruining all the efforts she had made this morning with her hair. And to be honest, Bella was starting to feel a little bit cold. Was that even possible? It was August for crying out loud she thought to herself.

A sound of a car approaching interrupted her thoughts, a really loud sound. Bella turned her head to glance down the street. A black car was approaching the driveway. She couldn't really tell car labels apart, but whatever label it was, it sure wasn't the latest model. The car pulled up at the driveway and a teenage boy jumped out.

"Jacob, I almost didn't recognize you. You have grown!" Bella said and went to hug him.

"Well you too Isabella Swan", Jake said with a much darker voice than she remembered.

He wrapped his arms around Bella and gave her a hug that almost lifted her off the ground. She felt her head being pressed against his chest. Had he not been shorter than her the last time she had seen him? Bella was trying to recollect her thoughts who she felt were flying all over the place. Jacob released his grip and they both stood silently, looking at each other a bit awkwardly. Bella felt her skin turning from pale white to a pinker color. Why was she blushing? This was Jacob; she had known him since he was a toddler.

"We better get going or we are going to be late," Jacob said stumbling over his words while returning to the driver's seat and starting to fumble with the keys to get the car started.

When they arrived at the school, the yard was buzzing with activity. People were parking their cars or running to take cover from the rain that had started to pour down again. Bella was feeling content with herself for her suitable outfit. She felt a small smile forming on her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob asked lifting his eyebrows slightly.

"Just thinking that mine will be dry while yours will be soaked," she said eyeing his white sneakers.

"You don't like to get wet?" Jake said immediately looking down at his feet and Bella could have sworn that if that boy didn't already have so much color, his cheeks would have turned dark red.

"Well where I'm from there aren't really that much of a risk for it, so I haven't really had that much experience with it, so I really couldn't say". Bella heard herself rambling on. Stop Bella right now, what are you saying? Her inner voice shouted at her. While she was talking she was trying to open the door and gracefully get out of the car. It was, of course, impossible, Bella being who she was. She ended up stumbling out and falling right into a big pool of water. Bella felt her jeans literally soaking up the water right into her polka dot patterned underwear. She let out a little scream.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jacob was hovering over her trying to help her up.

”Oh, I´m okay," Bella said holding on to Jacob tightly as he was helping her.

"Well, now you know! How does it feel?" He said trying to hold back a laugh. Not doing a good job of it.

"It feels just great!" Bella said and smacked Jacobs´ arm.

Her jeans were clutching to her thighs in the most uncomfortable way possible as she and Jake were making their way across the schoolyard.

"Jake, over here!" Two guys were calling from the entrance of the school. One of them had long black hair like Jacob, the other one had his shorter, but the color was the same. Bella suspected that the boys were members of Jacobs's tribe. Or was it okay to say tribe, she worried? Maybe it was offensive or something? Maybe she should say gang, or pack? Why would she say pack? It's not like they were animals or anything. If the topic ever came up she was going to go with community she decided.

"Bella Bella!"

"Yes," Bella said realizing that she had gotten herself totally lost in her own twisted inner monolog.

"I was just saying that these are my friends, Quill and Embry" And this is Bella," Jacob said pointing at her.

"Man we are starting at this school today and Jacob has already gotten himself a girlfriend here." One of the boys said and playfully punched Jacobs' shoulder.

"No this is Bella Swan, you know chiefs Swans` daughter? She has moved here and this is her first day here too."

"Oh that Bella!" Quill said, raising his eyebrows and giving Bella a big smile while opening the door to the school. They stepped inside together and Bella felt a bit anxious crossing the threshold, thank god she at least knew one person at this school.

_Forks were surrounded by woods. Just by the edge of one of those woods lay an architect-designed house with large windows that housed a rather unorthodox family. This morning some of its inhabitants were getting ready to attend yet another semester at Forks high. _

Rosalie Hale combed her hair in till perfection. The reflection in the mirror was the same as always, a girl in her late teens, maybe early twenties. It was hard to tell. Perfect features yet something was a little bit off. She looked hard somewhat dangerous. The color of her eyes not exactly human more animalistic. The blond long hair curved slightly at the ends. Her skin pale but still healthy-looking. If a ray of pure sunlight would fall on it, it would sparkle. But the clouds over Forks rarely let sunshine through. 

Today was the first day of school. Rosalie was enrolling for her senior year for what was it, the tenth time? She let out a little sigh, boring. She was going as the alluring Rose with her steady boyfriend Emmett, they had so done that before. Wasn't it time to make it a little more interesting? She remembered sometime in the 90 s when she and Jasper had posed as a couple. They used to have public fights and numerous breakups and reunions, and the parties had been wild. Maybe she could convince Edward to be gay this year. She smiled at the thought. Edward always went with the same character. Mystic gorgeous smart and a tad dangerous single guy, who at the second year would fall madly in love with some average teenage girl. The routine was as old as, well them. Every time he was convinced that this was the girl with capital G, the one who would join them and become his mate for life. And every time things ended, well badly, and who would have to clean up the mess? Rosalie of course. She sighed and put on some lipstick on her perfectly protuberant lips. Blood red was the name of the color. Her favorite.

Rosalie sensed her before she heard her. She moved without sound but there was a movement of the air as she bounced her way wherever she was going.

"Alice," Rosalie said and turned around.

Alice met her gaze with a smile and tilted her head to the side. Her delicate body almost floating over the floor until she reached Rosalie and gently stroked her hair.

"Sister," Alice said her voice sounding like lollypops attacking your ears.

"Where did you escape from, _Sound of Music_?" Rosalie asked going on her usual routine of mocking Alice’s joyous look on life.

"No, a mental asylum actually," she replied smiling just as sweetly as before.

"Should have known, only children and lunatics are that happy. They just don't know better."

"And you sister, has a whole lot to be unhappy about. I mean you are rich, beautiful and immortal. With a gorgeous husband and worst of all a sister who puts up with your moody shit," Alice`s voice was as smooth as clot when she spoke.

"Watch your tongue Alice something might happen to it."

Alice gazed into the air for a couple of seconds and then replied.

"No, it won't, at least not in the near future."

"Not fair! Well when we are on the subject of your amazing ability, do you see something even remotely exciting happening this semester?" Rosalie asked trying to keep her voice from sounding too sarcastic.

"Well actually my visions have been blurry and imprecise lately, it's like something is disturbing them," Alice little voice became high pitched and she seemed on edge.

"Something powerful enough to disturb your visions, man this semester is going to rock," Rosalie said.

A loud conversation downstairs interrupted them and they both went there to see what was going on.

"You can't go back to school this year, I am going to have to say I'm homeschooling you," Carlisle steady voice said.

"You have to be kidding me I'm not staying in house arrest just because the school in La Push burned down and the "Natives" has to go to the one in Forks this semester," Edward shouted.

"Don't you understand? With us and the Quileute that close together there are going to pop up werewolves from both right and left," Carlisle said raising his voice.

"My visions," Alice whispered, "something is disturbing my visions."

I meet her eyes and felt a little smile forming on my lips. This semester was going to be exciting.

**Chapter 2**

One of Edward Cullen´s most profound opinions was that being able to read people's thoughts made manipulating them much easier. You knew all their secrets even the ones they didn't admit to themselves. The downside was that most of the things people thought about were so boring. It could drive him insane being forced to listen to inner monologues going on forever about what the person in question had eaten for breakfast or if they were going to attend that party or not this weekend. But he had learned not to dismiss the smallest details of people's strains of thoughts; one never knew when they would come in handy.

Edward turned his lips up, forming a smile. He had worked long and hard on that smile and he liked to think that he this year had mastered it till perfection. Edward studied his reflection closely. He was wearing a tight navy-blue sweater and blue jeans, keeping it casual not letting the clothes draw attention from his gorgeous body and face. He put the finishing touch to his hair, thinking that this year no one, and he meant no one, would be able to resist him. Thank god that he had been able to convince Carlisle to let them attend school. He had been forced to use all his power of persuasion to get him to agree. But then again Edward´s power was great. And Carlisle had a soft spot for Edward. He was after all Carlisle's first creation and the most perfect one if you asked Edward himself. A knock on the door interrupted his self-admiration and he unlocked it and stepped out.

"What were you doing in there, putting on makeup?” Rosalie said studying Edward´s face closely.

"No Rose, you do not need to add to perfection" he answered drawing his finger over her perfectly painted lips.

"Watch it Eddy or I might not participate in your wicked little charade this year."

"Stop it both of you! We are going to miss lunch, and I have so missed moving around food on my plate. I haven't had a chance to do it all summer," Alice said pouting her mouth while dancing around like a little fairy.

Edward gave Alice a big smile. She had told him last night that he better not miss lunchtime today, because he might meet someone interesting. Edward had been a bit surprised because Alice's visions had kept changing and disappearing lately, but she claimed that she had been seeing a girl that would be important to him.

"Okay you guys will go ahead, I will be right behind you", Edward said making a sweeping movement with his arm.

"Seriously are you going to do one of your appearances? Here I am the most attractive single guy at this school, everybody look at me I'm walking in slow-motion kind of thing?" Rosalie said raising her voice slightly.

Rosalie was really starting to get on Edward´s nerves. He felt like throwing her into a wall or something. Not that it would hurt her, but it would make him feel better. She was always trying to steal his time in the sun. Everything had to be about her, she had to sparkle the most. Instead of making some snappy comment Edward felt a tidal wave of calm sweeping over him. His muscles relaxed and a feeling of contentment spread through his body. He could see the same thing happening to Rose. A happy smile was forming on her lips and she looked warm and loving. So not the Rose Edward knew. He turned his head and looked into the eyes of Jasper Hale; Alice was holding his hand and whispering "thank you" into his ear.

The power that Jasper possessed was one Edward would have gladly accepted. Being able to control people's emotions, making them feel what you wanted them to, that was true power. Jasper rarely used his talent on the other family members, with the exception of Alice. She had some weird fetish for always feeling calm and happy. And what Alice wanted Jasper did, god his was such a pushover. His thoughts were always circling around Alice. Alice wants this, Alice said this, Alice is so sweet and on and on. The only interruption being "God I want blood, why did I give up human blood? I'm going to drain that person right now" then going back to, Alice wants me to stop killing people I will do anything Alice wishes.

Edward´s siblings were moving in the direction of the cafeteria. He waited a couple of seconds and then followed them.

Considering Jacob was a year younger than Bella they didn't have any classes together. In other words, Bella had to find her own way through the corridors of Forks High.

The first classes of the day seemed to go on forever. Bella felt as all eyes landed on her. Clusters of students whispering behind her back. She hated to be the center of attention and being the new girl had somehow turned her into a celebrity at Forks high. She kept her eyes down and hated when the teachers made a big fuss. Calling her name loudly and starting to ask her questions about whether she liked her new school and wishing her welcome. Most of the students seemed nice though, and Bella figured that they soon would move on from talking about her. A girl with wavy long hair had asked if Bella wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Bella had nodded her head and the girl, her name was Jessica or Jenny, Bella had a hard time making it out as the girl kept talking a hundred mile a minute, had seemed pleased. So now Bella stood in the crowded cafeteria balancing her tray as she listened to the girl commentating on every other student in the room. Bella tuned Jessica or was it Jenny, out and scanned the room looking for Jake in an attempt to escape, but she couldn’t spot him anywhere. 

Bella followed Jessica to a table filled with chattering teenagers, who all stopped and looked at her as she reached it.

"This is Bella. Bella this is everybody" Jessica said and sat down, flapping her hair to the side.

Bella made a little wave and sat down beside her. Everybody started talking about what they had done this summer and asking Bella polite questions about where she was from and how she liked Forks. Bella tried to answer while looking around the crowded cafeteria. Her eyes were caught up on a couple of kids entering the room from one of the glass doors. They must have been the most beautiful teenagers she had ever seen.

The two girls had perfect features. One of them long and blond, the other one petite with shiny brown hair. The two boys matched the girls perfectly. One big and broad-shouldered, he must work out all the time. Bella bet that he had a six-pack under that white sweater. The other one more slender, almost pretty looking, but with an edge. He looked like he needed to take a little trip to the men's room though. Maybe he had a problem with using the facilities at school, but holding it in like that couldn't be healthy.

"Who are they?" Bella whispered to Jessica.

"The Cullen's. They are doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They are all together, and I mean together together. I don't even know if that's legal. They keep to themselves….

Bella turned her gaze away from the crazy beautiful couples for a second and spotted Jacob entering the cafeteria from the opposite entrance. He had his hands in his pockets, looking around the room appearing a bit lost. Bella couldn't help but noticing half a dossing other girls looking at him too, she felt a weird agonizing feeling in her stomach, jealousy? No of course not, that was Jacob her friend. Her only friend here so far. She waved at him but he didn't see her. Just as Bella was going to call his name Jessica grabbed her arm, obviously not noticing Bella lack of attention to her never ending chattering.

"…and that's Edward their brother," Jessica said tilting her head in the most obvious way in the direction of the door. Bella´s gaze fell upon a dazzling guy making his way between the tables. He moved like the world centered around him, and judging by the number of eyes set on him, maybe it did. Bella studied him closer, wasn't there something a bit Britishly pale about him, kind of like he just stepped out of a Harry Potter movie? But then again Bella had a soft spot for anything involving a British gentleman, like Mr. Darcy or Heathcliff, they could ** her**any day. He formed his lips in the sexiest secret smile she had ever seen. He sat down at the table with the stunning couples and started talking to the brown-haired pixie looking girl.

"Don't waste your time on him though Bella. Nobody at this school is obviously good enough for him," Jessica said looking at Edward with longing in her eyes.

"I'm not planning to," she said, but boy was she planning to, that Edward looked good enough to eat.

"Maybe this year someone will be good enough. You have gotten some competition this semester you know," a blond guy said nodding his head in the direction of some pretty Quileute girls giggling at a table.

"I can handle some competition but you, on the other hand, Mike, I just don't know if you stand a chance,” Jessica replied making one, for her, discreet gesture to a table at the far end of the cafeteria.

Bella tore her eyes away from Edward following Jessica's gesture, meeting a pair of dark brown eyes. Jacob smiled at her and waved from the other side of the room.

:::

Bella finished her lunch and made her way through the cafeteria over to Jacobs's table.

"Enjoying your lunch?" she asked, sitting down between Jacob and Embry.

"So much more now that you are sitting with us Bella," Embry said giving her a wink.

Bella felt her cheeks heating up.

"What's your next class Bella? Maybe I could walk you there?" Jacob said giving her a shy smile.

Bella felt her heart skip a beat. What was wrong with her? She started to worry that she was developing some sort of heart condition. She started to fumble in her pocket for her schedule. She finally found the wrinkled paper and eyed it closely.

"It's Biology," she said looking at Jacob from the corner of her eye.

"I had that class this morning so I know where it is, c'mon let's go", Jacob said picking his things together.

"Shouldn't you ask if you can carry her books too?" Embry said trying to hold back a laugh.

Jacob just gave him a look, which if looks could kill, would have had Embry lying dead on the ground. Bella rushed after Jacob, who was making his way out of the cafeteria. In her efforts to keep up with him she almost tripped over her own two feet but regained balance in the last second. She looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed and found only one pair of eyes set on her. They were staring at her intensely as if trying to enter her mind. Thank god they couldn't she thought to herself. Bella felt a need to gasp for air and her heart was frantically beating against her chest. Was she seriously coming down with a heart condition? Maybe she should go see the school nurse. The eyes, belonging to that Edward guy, looked away after giving her a puzzled look. Bella couldn't help taking a few seconds to check out his perfect appearance, before starting to walk out of the room on shaky legs.

Edward watched the new girl leave the cafeteria. He closed off all other minds and concentrated only on hers. Nothing. This had never happened to him before. The girl in Alice´s vision was a closed mind. One he could not enter however hard he tried. This was going to be a challenge to win someone over without his gift. Not that he thought that she could resist him anyway, everything about him would draw her in. Like the moth drawn to the flame unable to resist even though the result could be fatal.

No, he didn't worry about attracting her, it was controlling her later he worried about. But then again he had his perfect plan to get her just where he wanted her and then it would be too late for little Bella to have second thoughts. Some decisions you could not go back on. Edward smiled at the thought that he might have finally found someone worth his eternity.

"So here we are," Jacob said leaning against the doorframe of the classroom marked biology. Bella was clutching her notebook tight to her chest, something she had been doing ever since she had picked it up in her locker. Bella did not need anyone to carry her books for her. She was an independent woman. Not that Jacob had asked to do so but with the possessive hold she had on the book he probably hadn't dared to.

"When does your last class end?" Jacob asked stepping away from the doorframe making him come closer to Bella.

"Oh at three I think, why do you want to know?" She asked feeling her palms get wet and that stupid heart skipping a beat again. Was he going to ask if they were going to do something together? Which would of course be fun. They were friends. Friends did things together, that was nothing to get all sweaty about she figured.

"I just thought that you might need a ride home but maybe you were planning on walking," Jake said with a laugh.

"Oh, I will meet you at the parking lot at three" She answered turning her back to him the fastest she could, so he wouldn't see her blush for the hundredth time that day. Rushing into biology class she wasn't paying much attention to anything, especially not the fan that was placed in the front of the room. Why was there a fan there anyway? They were in Forks it's not like the room needed to be chilled. But there the fan was, and unfortunately there was also Bella´s hair getting caught in it. She felt a sudden pain and heard herself scream and suddenly the room was buzzing with activity. Bella felt the teacher pulling at her hair trying to release it and from the corner of her eye she saw Mike coming at her with a scissor. Before she could scream "no" to him she heard a snap and felt her head being released. Bella turned to look at a big chunk of her hair hanging from the fans metal bars, it looked almost a bit obscene.

"I saved you," Mike said giving Bella a big smile, still holding the scissors in his hand.

"You couldn't just have turned the fan off?" She asked giving him an annoyed look.

"Didn't think of that, in a time of crisis you have to act on your instinct."

"Good work Mike," the teacher said. "Unfortunately Mike already has a biology partner so I am going to have to place you with Edward over there" he went on, pointing his finger in the direction somewhere behind Bella´s back.

Bella started to turn around slowly, suddenly realizing that everybody had seen her super embarrassing accident. Including pretty boy Edward. He didn't look happy, more like he needed to restrain himself from running out of the classroom. Oh great, he hated her. Bella made her way over to him, sitting down and keeping her eyes fixated straight ahead. Her gaze fell on the piece of her hair still blowing from the fan. Why hadn't anyone turned it off? God, it looked like a dead rat had gotten caught in there. Or something worse. Her face was turning the color of dark red and Edward looked like he was going to throw up, she couldn't blame him.

Jake looked at his watch; he was running late for his PE class after walking Bella to biology. But it had been worth it. He could have sworn that he had made her nervous. He hoped that she hadn't picked up on how nervous she made him. When Jacob first had seen Bella this morning he had felt at lost for words. She had grown up to this amazingly pretty girl, and she was funny too, mostly without knowing it herself. When she had been sitting in that pool of water after falling out of his truck he had just wanted to pick her up and hold her in his arms all day. Jacob felt a rush of heat coming over his body, he had actually been feeling a bit weird all day at school. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something. Here he had the chance to spend time with Bella he just didn't have time to spend it in bed. Unless he was spending time in bed with a certain someone. Thinking about that made him feel even more heated and nervous. It's not like he had that much experience with that kind of thing. Jacob had actually just kissed one girl, and she was his second cousin. Living down at La Push had its downsides, like the fact that you were related to almost everyone. He wiped his forehead, it was burning up. Maybe he should skip PE and just sit and wait for Bella in the car. Jacob opened the door to the locker room and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the right. He looked strange and a vein on his neck was pulsating viciously.

"You're still not chanced? I do not know how it is in La Push but here at Forks, we do not accept tardiness. The rest of the class are out there waiting, "the PE teacher said with an authoritarian voice and tapped on his watch. Jacob wondered to himself if the teacher had visited the girl's locker room as well, looking for any late students. Jacob sighed and started to change the fastest he could.

**Chapter 3**

"It's too bad we can't sit together. That Cullen can be a bit strange," Mike said following Bella over the schoolyard.

"I don't know, I didn't speak to him," she replied.

"If I were lucky enough to sit with you I would speak to you all the time."

Bella did not doubt that. Mike had done nothing but speak to her ever since biology class ended. He had taken it upon him to show her to her next class, which had been PE. Now he had obviously seen it as his job to show her to the parking lot. Ignoring Bella´s little hints about being able to find her own way. He had said something about that she seemed to attract trouble and maybe needed to be rescued again. She had laughed politely. But if she ever got herself caught in something again, she would not want Mike to rescue her, since he obviously did not think before he acted.

Mike was cute in that all American way, with blond hair and blue eyes and he was probably popular among the girls, but hardly Bella´s type. If she even had a type. She hadn't really had a boyfriend so it's not like she could say that she preferred them tall dark and handsome. Her eyes fell on Jacob leaning against his truck, waiting for her. Bella felt her cheeks burning up at the thought that he kind of matched that description pretty well.

"I will see you tomorrow Mike," she said and rushed over to Jacob before Mike had a chance to follow her any further.

"Hi Bells, how was biology? And what the hell happened to your hair?" Jacob said reaching out and touching it gently.

"Um I had a little accident," she said shying away from his touch and pulling her hair together while walking over to the passenger's side.

Jacob got into the car and started the engine. Bella put the seatbelt on and watched as Forks High disappeared behind them. They were both silent and Jake was clearly a bit uncomfortable with it because he put on the radio. That song _You Belong With Me_ came on but Jake immediately switched the canal. He obviously wasn't into wishy washy love songs, neither was Bella. Instead, they listened to the weather forecast for Forks, it surprisingly predicted sunny weather.

"I didn't think the sun ever came out in Forks," Bella said.

"You would be surprised, it happens at least once or twice a year," Jake said and gave her a big smile that made her feel like the sun had started to shine this very second.

"What are you doing this afternoon? I thought you might want to come with to La Push, I know Billy would want to see you," Jacob went on.

"I was planning on staying home and cook for Charlie but I guess he has to manage without me," she answered.

"Oh great".

Jacob tightened his hold of the steering wheel. He couldn't believe that he had asked Bella to come home with him. Let alone that she had said yes. Jacob knew that his dad would be thrilled to see her but that was hardly the reason he had asked her. He felt a sudden pang of panic when he tried to remember what condition his room was in. He hoped that he hadn't any old underwear lying around. But then again Bella would probably not want to see his room anyway. That would sit in the kitchen talking to dad and maybe take a walk, not hanging around in Jake´s bedroom. Just the thought of Bella sitting on his bed made his heart beat like a hammer in his chest.

But there were other things to worry about in La Push apart from the condition of his room, Sam and his totally pathetic gang being one of them. As they came closer to home Jacob started to look around, nervous that they might turn up along the road. About a year ago Sam had started to work out like crazy and at the same time decided that wearing shirts were totally unnecessary. Lately, others had started to join him and he had become some sort of idol down at the rez, it was so embarrassing. What would Bella think if Sam showed up wearing nothing but a couple of cut-off jeans? Would she think that they all ran around half-naked like that? Well, hell would have to freeze over before anyone would see Jacob doing that. Not that he would mind taking his shirt off right now, this feverish feeling hadn't gone away. He parked the car outside his house and turned to look at Bella, she smiled. She was pretty when she smiled, hell she was pretty all the time. He wanted to reach over and kiss her. What was he thinking? He started to fumble with the seatbelt, his palms slick with sweat. 

"Let`s go and see what my father is up to." He said and got out of the car.

"Yes let's do that," Bella answered and followed him.

Jacob looked up at the sky; the sun was breaking through the clouds as Bella followed him into the house. He couldn't help but to think that Bella had brought the sun into these cloudy parts.

"Dad, where are you?" Jacob called.

All he was meet with was silence. He went into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Hi Jake! Gone to see the elders. Things have come up I will be late. /Dad_

His dad and a number of other guys sitting in some tipi telling old legends of the tribe, yes he was going to come home late. This was a bit awkward considering Jacob had dragged Bella here to see his dad.

"He´s not home?" Bella asked tucking her hair behind her ear, while biting her lower lip.

Jacob moved uneasy from one foot to the other.

"No he had to go out, I´m sorry I dragged you here," he answered looking at his feet. Afraid to meet her eyes.

"It's okay Jacob. As much as I like Billy, I kind of enjoy your company too." Bella said and giggled. "Now give me the grand tour of the house."

"Well as you see we are now in the kitchen and over there is the living room and that's about it if you don´t want to see Billy's bedroom," Jacob said making a shrug with his shoulders.

"What about your bedroom?" Bella asked with an innocent voice.

"Well it's not much to see, I probably didn't make my bed this morning," he said while dragging his feet down the hall towards his room.

"Don´t worry Jake I have seen an unmade bed before, mine is in that state most of the time," Bella said with a teasing voice.

Jacob tried really hard not to think of Bella and bed in the same context, but was, of course, failing miserably. He opened the door and peeked in. No old underwear in sight. He couldn't help himself from letting out a sigh of relief. He opened the door fully and let Bella enter. She brushed against him when passing through the doorway. Jacob felt himself stiffen all over at her touch. He had a girl in his bedroom, a pretty teenage girl who he had had a secret crush on since he was nothing but a little boy. Jacob felt his blood pumping everywhere in his body but in particular in his lower regions.

"It's nice," Bella said standing in the middle of the small room.

"Thanks,” He said trying to keep his voice steady.

”So what do you want to do? We could watch a movie?” He went on.

"Ok let's watch a movie, are these your DVD`s? Bella said walking over to a shelf.

"Yes but it's mostly action movies."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I only want to see dramas or love stories. And what about this one it's pretty romantic don't you think? " Bella said holding up Titanic.

"There is a lot of action too I mean the boat does sink you know?"

"What the Titanic sunk? I had no idea!"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"So the bloody boat sink but the is all that Oh Leonardo I love you forever bla bla bla."

"Actually I think he's name was Jack in the movie."

"Well, it's easy to get the actor and the character mixed up."

"Whatever you say Bella, didn´t know you were such a Leo fan."

"Are we going to see the movie or not?" Bella said walking out of Jake´s room, towards the living room.

He followed her and they made themselves comfortable on the couch. He found out that watching movies with Bella was allot of fun. She kept making snappy remarks that totally caked him up. But at the end of the movie she was silent Jacob saw a tear or two running down her cheek. He felt something wet in the corner of his own eye but brushed it away the fastest he could. Wasn't that Rose a bit selfish? Couldn't she have let Jack lay with her on that piece on wood? It was getting late and Bella asked Jacob to drive her home. He did so but a part of him was wishing that she would have stayed. But then again Charlie would probably have had Jake´s head on a plate for even thinking about that.

**Chapter 4**

Rays of light were dancing on Edward´s desk and when reaching the exposed skin of his hand breaking into thousands of tiny sparkling diamonds. The sparkles were bothering him, making him lose his concentration. He turned the blinds and his skin went back to its normal pale state. He was scribbling down his plan on paper. This time he was not going to let anything go wrong. Bella would be his, like in Alice's vision. She had let him see it yesterday. In the vision he and Bella had been running together in the woods, by the paleness of her skin and the color of her eyes, it was obvious that she had joined him for eternity. Just when a feeling of inner peace had been spreading through his body the vision had started to change. The image blurring and then suddenly disappearing. And then there was nothing.

"It keeps doing that, almost all my visions keep doing that it's like there is static on my line," Alice had said giving of an almost depressed look.

This was the reason Edward took such care to details, his plan to get Bella had to be without any fault. He had to get her curious about him and he had to make her feel like he could save her; sweep her away from the normal boredom of her life. His hard work was interrupted by something hitting him from the side making him land on the floor. Edward lifted his head and looked at Emmet who was hovering over him with a big smile.

"Want to wrestle? "Emmet asked, taking a hunched position.

Edward sighed on the inside. Emmet could sometimes be like a child who needed to be entertained.

"No Emmet I do not want to wrestle, but I do need to call a family meeting. We have to go through the details of my master plan."

"Master plan for what”? Emmet said still dancing around him trying to get a grip but Edward was of course too fast for him. Knowing what Emmet´s every move would be made it quite an uneven match.

"To get Bella."

"You mean that pale brunette at school? Eddie are you sure about this? You know that you have been sure before and things have, to be honest, gone horribly wrong" Emmet said stopping his movement around Edward.

Edward took the chance to surprise Emmet and threw him up in the air making him land with a big thud on his back. He put his foot on Emmet´s chest and looked down at him.

"It won't go wrong if you guys help me. You will help me won't you brother?" He said removing his foot and gave Emmet his hand instead.

"Of course we will help you. Well, I don´t know about Rosalie but the rest of us will. But how do you know that this girl is the one?" Emmet said taking Edward´s hand.

"Apart from Alice's visions of us, Bella is special, she's not like other humans. I can't read her mind and her blood is the most alluring I have smelled in a decade. I have to have her. I will stop at nothing."

"Fine I will go get the others and we will go through your evil master plan" Emmet said running out of the room at vampire speed before Edward could take a swing at him for his rude remark.

The following days in school went by in a swift. Bella didn't see any of the Cullen's and she only ran into Jacob once now that her car had been fixed. But Jacob had called her just to talk every day since her visit to La Push. Bella was really happy that Jacob and she had been able to pick up their friendship now that she had moved to Forks. She had mange to avoid any more accidents apart from being hit by several balls during a volleyball game at PE. The weather forecast had been right the sun had been out every day but this Friday the clouds had returned. Bella parked her car and caught a glance of a silver colored car parking a bit further away. It didn't really fit in here; more like it belonged in the 90210 area. She felt a small flutter in her stomach at the thought that the Cullen´s seemed to have returned to school.

::::::::

"Seriously Alice, turn this shit off, Rosalie screamed trying to make her voice heard over the music pumping from the car's loudspeakers. "

"What? You have to have a theme song to get you in the mood. I have theme songs for everything." Alice answered giving Rosalie her most crazy look while giggling. They all knew about Alice's theme songs whenever she put on Marvin Gay they all knew to put in their earplugs because she and Jasper were going to make the house rattle.

"Stop Rose, I love this song, …., Tom Cruise kicked ass in this movie," Emmet said while humming along.

"God I just hope that this isn't a mission impossible." Rosalie answered.

Alice pulled into the school's parking lot and shut the engine off. She pulled a pair of pincers from her designer handbag and gave them to Emmet and then turned to Edward sitting in the backseat. He had been too jumpy to drive himself this morning.

"Edward are you sure that Tyler is the worst driver at school? Because we can still choose someone else."

"Oh I´m sure. He has a small problem with which one is gas and witch one is break. And now that we make sure that there is no break, it will be even harder for him. Plus whenever he´s angry he hits the gas a little too hard and I have a feeling our dear Tyler will be furious today, or what do you think Jasper?" Edward said with a confident voice.

"Oh I think he will be," Jasper answered in his Sothern accent.

They all got out of Edwards silver Volvo who he had insisted they all ride together in so that they could go over the plan once more. God, Rosalie hated the plan. Edward had some twisted idea that if he saved Bella´s life using his supernatural powers she would fall madly in love with him or something. So now they were all involved in this cruel charade. Well she wasn't that involved but she had at least promised not to interfere. Rosalie saw little Bella making her way to the school. She wondered if she was going to fall for Edward. The sound of the bell ringing made them all hurry up their steps, apart from Emmet who stayed behind making his way over to Tyler's dark blue truck. He was in and out in a second, almost impossible to spot for a human eye.

:::::::

Bella put her bag on the car's hood searching for her cell phone. Maybe she had gotten another text from Jacob. They had been texting each other all day. He had been writing fun remarks about the teachers and people at school. Bella had complained about Mike being overfriendly and Jessica who had the most annoying habit of flapping her hair in Bella´s face. In the last text, she had asked what he was doing this weekend and Bella felt strangely nervous about what his answer would be.

She finally found the phone and was about to read the new text when a loud sound reached her ears. At the corner of her eye she saw a speeding truck coming right at her. Before she could think and much less react something hit her hard, but not from the direction she was expecting. Bella hit her head and felt something cold being pressed against her. She opened her eyes. Between her and the now stopped truck was Edward. His hand fitting perfectly into the buckle at the side of the truck. Bella inhaled fast, meeting his gorgeous amber eyes.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**For my love of Alice**

Chapter 6

Everything was happening so fast. People were screaming and crying. Bella felt hands pulling at her and people asking her if she was okay.

"You saved me," She whispered to Edward who was still holding her close to him. "How did you do that?"

"Oh my God call an ambulance," She heard Jessica call with a voice filled with panic.

Bella tried to protest but she felt dizzy and overwhelmed.

"It's already done, it's on its way," She heard someone say.

"I think you hit your head," She heard Edward say stroking her with a cool hand.

It felt good, but hardly calming her down. Rather making her shakier. Sirens were closing in and Bella tried to get up but Edward held her down while some other people were pushing the truck away so that the stretchers could fit. The paramedics lifted Bella up even though she tried to resist but she saw that Edward didn't lay down on the other stretcher, even though some people were trying to convince him to. She heard Jessica crying hysterically, calling:

"You are going to make it Bella, I know it! You're strong."

Bella waved at her trying to get the message through that she was fine. She had a concussion at the most and she doubted it. She had had one once before and it made you feel sick like hell. Bella felt more in chock than hurt. She felt more confused than in chock. What the hell had happened? Where had Edward come from? He had been nowhere near her when the truck had come sliding. She would have known because he was hardly the kind of boy who stood beside you without you noticing. Was he within ten feet of you, you felt all wobbly knees. And then he was just there and he stopped the truck with his hand like he was Clark fucking Kent or something.

The ambulance brought Bella to the emergency room; a nurse put a thermometer under her tongue and a blood pressure cuff around her arm. More paramedics came in and another stretcher was placed beside her. Bella recognized Tyler Crowley from school. His head was covered by a bloody bandage.

"I´m so sorry Bella, I don't know what the hell happened. I must have lost control over the truck, I thought I was going to kill you," Tyler had gotten himself all worked up, she could see that he was on the verge of crying.

Bella took the thermometer out and answered him.

"Well I`m ok Tyler, Edward pulled me away." Well, she couldn't have said that he stopped the truck with his hand. Because she must have imagined that, right? God she had probably hit her head really hard. Super-hot guys with superpowers coming to her rescue, yeah right Bella that happens. She had to stop watching Smallville.

"Edward? I didn't see him anywhere near you. But then again everything went so fast and it felt like I couldn't focus, I was so upset over something but I don´t remember what. Hum must have hit my head pretty hard. Is Edward okay?" Tyler asked.

"He's fine I guess, he is somewhere around here, he came in with my ambulance," Bella made a little frown thinking that Edward had seen her all pathetic lying on that stretcher.

Tyler kept on making excuses and talking of ways he was going to make it up to her. When he started talking about taking her out, buying her flowers and so on Bella told him she had to rest for a while and closed her eyes.

"Is she asleep?" She heard someone ask.

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at Edward who stood bent over her bed. She felt his minty breath on her face. Oh god why hadn't she taken a breath mint? She tried to hold her breath while giving him a shy smile. But their totally romantic moment didn't last. Bella heard upset voices and someone yelling policeman coming through. Oh no her dad was on his way. He busted into her room and basically through himself in-between Edward and her.

"Oh my god, Bella! Jake called me and said that you had an accident at school. I picked him up and we came straight here," her dad said while franticly pressing her hand.

Bella could see how they had come here in dad's police car with the sirens on and how Charlie had flashed his police badge screaming policeman coming through. Why did this kind of embarrassing things only happen to her? Bella tried to look past dad to see if Jacob really was with him. He stood at the end of the bed looking totally miserable.

"I´m fine Jacob, just hit my head a bit but we all know that it's nothing in there anyway, "She said giving him a smile.

"Jake come over here," dad said finally releasing his grip on her hand.

Jacob made his way over to her side taking her hand. His hand felt warm almost hot. But then again maybe it was my hand who was hot. She couldn't really tell. Actually she was having some problems with thinking at all.

"When I came out on the school parking lot everything was crazy, people were screaming and crying and Embry said that an ambulance had come and taken you away because you had been hit by a truck. That Jessica girl was having some sort of break down screaming that you were her best friend and that she didn't know if you were going to make it." Jacob looked almost like he was going to start crying while telling what had happened after she had been taken away. And since when had Jessica and Bella been best friends? God it was just like her to make herself the center of attention. Bella was really trying to hold down a laugh because it was all so bizarre.

"Well I will say it again. I am totally fine, and for the record, you are my best friend" Bella said feeling herself blush for some weird reason.

Jake smiled at me and pressed her hand hard in his.

"Are you sure it's not flappy hair Jessica?" Jake said trying to give her a serious look.

"No, she can keep her flap to herself," Bella said looking into Jacob's eyes feeling like we were the only two people in that room. But they weren't and a discrete cough reminded her of it. Bella looked over to Edward who was leaning against the wall.

"Oh this is Edward, he kind of saved me," she said.

Edward made a shrug and said:

"I was just at the right place at the right time. Glad I could be of some assistance."

Both Bella´s dad and Jacob thanked Edward but when Jake and Edward were shaking hands Bella felt hostility in the air. Something in Edwards smile became a bit forced almost like he was restraining himself and Jacob looked angry and then totally confused. But then again she could have imagined the whole thing. She was after all suffering from an overactive imagination these days. Maybe she could get some pill against that here at the hospital. Just when Bella was thinking about how she was going to ask the doctor for a pill against hallucinations he stepped in. And not just any doctor, this was doctor Mcdreamy, steamy and hottie combined into one. Fuck was there something in the water in Forks because the guys here were like un-humanly hot.

"Hello Miss Swan, I´m doctor Carlisle Cullen, how are you feeling?" The doctor said and flashed a small flashlight in her eyes.

So this was Edwards's foster father. The doctor put a cool hand on her head examined it further. What was it with doctors and cold hands? Was it like a requirement at med school? No sorry, your hands are too warm you can't practice medicine.

"I´m fine I don't think I have a concussion. I don't feel sick or anything," Bella said giving the doctor her most confident smile.

"Are you sure she is okay?" She heard her father say while she was trying to sit up and get off the bed.

"Well it seems so but I would suggest bed rest for the rest of the day and just call me if you start to feel any discomfort miss Swan," Carlisle said giving me a smile, showing off his shiny white teeth.

Charlie and Jacob were helping Bella off the bed like she was some old grandmother. What would Edward think? He was just looking at her with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. She had to talk to him. She had to ask him what the hell had happened. She had to talk to him alone.

"Um Edward could I talk to you for a moment? Dad, I will meet you and Jake out by the car," Bella said keeping her voice as steady as she could. Both her dad and Jacob hesitated for a moment but started to walk out of the hospital.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" Bella was staring intensely at Edward trying to sound confident.

"What do you mean? I was standing right next to you," Edward said leaning on his arm.

"No you were not, and then you like stopped that truck with your hand. I mean how is that possible?"

"I think you hit your head pretty hard Isabella Swan."

"No, I just want to know. I know what I saw."

"You are not going to let this go are you?"

"No, I´m not going to tell anybody. I just want to know." Bella said feeling like she was about to open Pandora's Box. Did she really want to know?

"Well, in that case, I hope you like disappointment," he said and turned his back at her and walked away.

She stood there and looked at his back as he disappeared down the corridor. Okay, she was kind of taking the chance to check out his tight ass too. Man now Bella really had to know what the hell Edward Cullen was.

Her dad and Jacob were waiting for her in the police car.

"Back or front?" Her dad was yelling at her from the open window.

Neither, was what she really wanted to answer. Going home in her dad’s police car wasn't exactly a dream come true for her. She did open the backdoor placing herself next to Jacob. Dad started the car and the sirens went off with full force.

"Sorry forgot to turn them off," dad said giving her and Jacob a smile in the rear-view mirror.

She forced a smile and rolled her eyes at Jacob.

"We had to get her fast okay?" Jake said giving her a teasing look.

She punched his shoulder.

"You behave back there or I might have to take out the handcuffs," dad said with a laugh.

"Dad!" Bella said, feeling totally mortified. Man did she have the most embarrassing dad on this side of the planet. But Jake just laughed and she couldn't help but join him.

Edward´s POV

"What´s with the depressed look? Everything is going right according to plan." Alice said bouncing into Edward´s room placing herself on his divan.

Edward looked up from his stretched out position on the floor. A big ass crucifix was hanging around Alice´s neck and she was wearing a blue school uniform.

"What's with the outfit?” He asked raising his head up on his elbow.

"Oh just remembering good old times. I loved it when we went to that preppy private school. I put it on sometimes just for fun."

"Oh those were good times, it ended so sad though," he answered and got up placing himself beside her.

"Yes it did but you were such a good looking corpse. I could have never kept still that long with all those people sobbing all over me."

"Well, we can´t sit here and dwell on that glorious event. I know your weddings are picture perfect but the way you throw a funeral is just grand." Edward got up from the divan and pressed the CD player to switch album.

"Yes, turn that depressing Debussy off. It must be what's keeping you down."

"No, it's not Alice! It´s the fucking werewolf problem. Haven't you started to smell that wet dog stench all over the school? "

Alice started to run her hand up and down the crucifix making her pretty face into a frown.

"Yes I have smelled them but I don´t think they have fully turned just yet. And why would they be a problem anyway? There is a treaty. You know they won´t be able to break it."

"Have you ever coincided that the static on your line is caused by them? Bella is friends with that one what's he called, Jacob?" Edward started walking back and forth over the floor unable to remain still.

"Oh man, that's it." Alice´s eyes turned big and she jumped up from her seat.

"If Bella start getting all bestiality with that dog she will disappear from my visions." Alice continued putting her hand over her mouth like she had said a dirty word. And she had.

Edward clutched his fist trying to control the anger and frustration he felt. He had everything planned out and now this other guy was getting in his way, this dog.

"Don´t worry she will never choose him over you. I mean we can offer her everything. We can lay down the fucking world at her feet." Alice said stroking his cheek whispering in his ear with her calming voice.

He put his nose in her hair inhaling her sweet scent. His sister smelled like cotton candy mixed with daisies. She pressed her small but lethally strong arms around him.

"You know I always loved it when you wore this" Edward said and pulled on her short creased skirt."

"Edward, behave," Alice said and pushed him away with such force that he ended up on the other side of the room.

"Sorry just kidding," he said and held his hands up in front of him.

Edward scanned her mind to see if she was really angry with him but all he got was a lecture in the french declaration of the rights of man as she turned her back to him, leaving the room.

Well he didn't have time to dwell on Alice; she would be her cheery self in a minute or two. He had to get his mind around more important business. He was going to have to step up his game because this guy, or dog or whatever might be a problem. Hell Edward wasn't blind he could see that dude had looks that would have any red-blooded girl turn all wet by just looking at him. God he didn't even want to think about what happened if Jacob touched them. Edward got a bit couth up in thinking about Jacob laying his filthy paws on Edward´s Bella. The images got him so worked up he had to suppress them to the very back of his mind. But Alice was right they could offer Bella everything and he knew that she was intrigued by him. He just had to stick to his plan and everything was going to be alright. He laid himself back on the floor and relaxed his tense body, letting Bach´s Cello Suite No.1 i-Prelude overflow him.

**Chapter 5**

Bella´s POV

Bella spent the entire evening in bed as the doctor had prescribed. Her dad didn't give her much choice as he checked on her every two minutes, just making sure Bella was resting as he put it. Around eight she decided to pretend to be sleeping so that he would stop coming into her room. After he had checked that Bella was breathing about three times he finally let her be and started to watch a game on TV. She could hear the sounds of it from the living room and after a while she heard dad´s snoring. It had obviously been a hard day on her dad. Bella on the other had didn't feel tired at all. She turned and tossed, trying to find a comfortable position; finally, she gave up and got out of bed.

She walked over to her desk and turned her computer on. Maybe she would write an e-mail to her mother. Bella missed her but she had to admit to herself that living in Forks wasn't such a bad thing. I decided not to say anything about my accident it would only worry my mother and make her call me even more often than two to three times a day she currently did. When we had talked last night I had told her that talking to her on the phone all the time was interfering with my homework and suggested that we could email each other instead and maybe talk every second day. She had agreed after telling me that I could call her at any hour of the day if I needed her. She opened her inbox. Mum had already sent her five e-mails. Bella sighed and started to open them.

_Hello Bella! How has your day been? Any cute boys at school? I miss you. Phil says hi. Mum_

_Why haven't you answered jet? Mum_

_I´m getting a bit worried here, thinking I might call you. Write back soon. Mum_

_Phil says I have to relax and let you answer in your own time, I´m doing that. Mum_

_Just letting you know that I´m going to bed now but you can always call me if anything is up. Mum_

She started to write her an answer.

_Hi mum, I do not check my e-mail every five minutes okay? My day has been fine. There are some cute boys at school. And I and Jacob have picked up our friendship again which is really nice. He is really sweet and nice. Bella_

Writing about Jacob made Bella think about Jacob. Made her kind of miss him, which was of course ridicules it had been only a couple of hours since she had last seen him. I looked at my cell phone, maybe I should call him. I picked my cell up and remembered that I had been about to read a text from Jacob when the truck had come at me. I flickered up the text and read it.

_Hi B, I have nothing planned, maybe work on my car. U wanna hang out? J_

She felt a small flutter in her stomach. The cell felt slippery in her hand as she pressed it against her ear after pressing dial Jacob Black while sitting herself back on the bed.

"Hi it´s Jake."

"Hi it´s me Bella. What are you doing?" She asked feeling herself sounding overly cheery.

"Oh Hi Bells, I´m just watching some game with dad but he is actually half asleep. I hope that you are resting, doctor´s orders you know. "

"Don´t worry I´m all tucked in. Just laying here all alone in my big bed." Oh no way did I say that? It sounded like I was implying that I didn't want to be alone in bed.

"Oh okay," Jacob answered his voice sounding a bit muffled.

"Well anyway I got your text and I haven't got anything planned ether so maybe we could do something?” Bella said trying to get the subject away from her being alone in bed. Not that her mind got away from it. Fantasies were bouncing around in her mind. Fantasies where Jacob answered, "Well I wouldn't want you to be all alone maybe I should come over there and join you".

"Great! Your place or mine?"

Now the fantasies were getting really hard to control. She head herself giggle like she was some ridiculous twelve year old. Bella coughed a couple of times before answering.

"Well dad mentioned something about picking Billy up for some fishing trip. I could catch a ride with him and we could hang out."

"Okay sounds fun. Oh I forgot to ask you if you are coming to the bonfire here next weekend?"

"What bonfire?"

"It´s this kind of a bonding between Forks High and La Push School. Now that we all go to the same school the student council has arranged this bonfire so that everyone can get to know each other. Embry is involved in the whole thing, he claims that it´s going to be the wildest bonfire ever, which has me kind of worried," Jake said with a laugh.

"And you want me there to protect you against all the wild things?"

"Yes please Bella come and be my personal bodyguard," Jake was trying to make his voice sound serious.

"What am I supposed to do? Fight off all the girls that want to make out with you?"

Jake went silent, and Bella could have bitten her tongue off. What the hell was she saying? She felt her face turning red and she was thanking the lord that Jacob couldn't see her at the moment. When Jake still wasn't saying anything she started to ramble on.

"Well like I said, well maybe I didn't say but I would like to come, to the bonfire I mean."

"Yes good, I will see you then or I mean I see you tomorrow at my place Bella. God night and now rest that head of yours."

"I will, god night to you too Jacob Black," she said and pressed cancel call.

Bella slipped under the covers and tried not obsess over her embarrassing phone call with Jacob but it didn´t work at all. She finally fell asleep to dreams about crashing cars, burning eyes and a doctor wanting to do a thorough exam of her.

:::::

Rosalie opened his door and looked around. The room was in perfect order. Her brother was a bit anal in that way, you would never find an old sock on the floor and god forbid if you messed up his alphabetized cd collection. The only thing illuminating the room was the moon shining through the large windows chasing some of the shadows into the corners. She eyed her watch, midnight. The small suspicion she had had was now coming into full bloom. Rosalie ran down to the garage, finding the spot of the Volvo empty.

"Fuck!"

She felt a steady hand on her shoulder.

"What´s up, Rose?"

She turned around meeting Emmet's eyes.

"He´s at it again, I will go get him," she said trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Why? What´s the harm? He just watches her," Emmet said trying to grab Rosalie´s hand.

She ignored him and got into her car making the engine roar before she drove off.

Rosalie was trying to decide if she had to climb the damn three to get him or if she would be able to get his attention by whispering. She decided on the later, she was after all wearing designer shoes.

"Edward get down here right now ”she whispered knowing that he had to hear her.

A pale face appeared in the window and a second later he was standing in front of her on the lawn. She grabbed his arm pulling him away from the house.

"What the hell are you thinking breaking into that poor girl's room? What the fuck do you do there all night anyway?" Rosalie was whispering through clenched teeth.

"I thought you supported the whole Bella plan," Edward whined as she was pulling him along.

"What part of the plan involved you going sociopathic stalker? This is history repeating itself, I´m putting a stop to this right now. Either you stop this craziness or I will go to Carlisle and tell him you are at it again. "

"No don´t do that, he will make us move. No, I will stop, I don´t know what I was thinking. She just looks so sweet and innocent when she sleeps, and I had to make sure that that dog wasn't there, "Edward said his voice going up a syllable.

"I do not think that dog has been anywhere near Bella´s bed. Alice told me about your theory about her visions, but please aren't you guys kind of jumping the gun here? As far as I know they aren't even dating." She dragged Edward over to his car and pushed him in.

"Now you drive straight home!"

She slammed the car door shut and went over to her own car, determined to make sure that Edward didn´t make any detours.

Jacob´s POV

Jacob woke up feeling strange. There was this tingling sensation in his body. His sheets were drenched in sweat and he could feel his skin burning up, but for some bizarre reason he didn't feel like he was ill. Jake just felt different, like he was becoming something different. Almost like there was something inside him building up.

He got out of bed, trying to shake these weird thoughts away. Dragged himself into the bathroom, lost his boxers and headed for the shower. He saw a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror as he was putting the shower curtain onto place. He looked again. He stepped out of the shower and went closer to the cold reflective glass. He put his hand on his abdomen and felt it. He looked down. Where the hell had the six-pack placed on his stomach come from? Shure Jake had been doing a lot of growing the last year. He had become taller and broader over the shoulders. Jacob had noticed that he had become stronger for no apparent reason, but this? He had hardly been working out apart from moving some things around the garage and he was pretty sure that getting a six-pack like that required a lot more work than lifting some old tires around. But there it was, he pushed his hand against it, rock hard. What the fuck was happening to him?

He studied his reflection in the mirror, whatever it was happening to him it was obviously turning him into some wet teenage dream. He stepped back into the shower trying to sort his thoughts out but they just kept spinning. After finishing showering and putting on some new clothes Jacob headed for the kitchen where Billy already was preparing for his fishing trip. Jacob´s hand brushed against his dad as he reached for the refrigerator to get something to drink. He saw his father become pale, or at least as pale as he could.

"No, not yet it's too soon, it must be, hum yes of course," his dad whispered to himself. Mumbling like some sort of crazy person.

"What are you mumbling about dad?” Jacob asked as he pulled out a milk carton from the fridge.

"Maybe you should go see Sam," his dad said giving Jake a stern look.

"What are you talking about dad? I´m going to see Bella today I told you that."

"Just promise me that if anything strange happens you will go to Sam. Maybe I should cancel the fishing trip,” Jacob’s dad said starting to sound very upset.

"No dad please relax okay, I will go to Sam in anything strange will happen," Jake said rolling his eyes at him.

A loud honk outside interrupted their conversation, saved by the bell Jake thought to himself. He had no idea why dad wanted him to hang out with Sam but he had no intention of doing so. Especially when he had the opportunity to hang with his favorite girl miss Bella Swan. Both dad and I made our way outside. Bella and Charlie were standing in front of Charlie´s car. Bella had her hands in her pockets and was smiling the cutest smile; Jake felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe that he had Bella all to himself all day. He helped his dad into Charlie's car and they were off.

"So what do you want to do?" Bella asked.

"I could show you my garage and maybe I could work some on my car, if it´s okay with you I mean," Jake said hoping she would say yes.

" It sounds cool but don´t expect me to be any help. I can´t even tell car labels apart, let alone fix anything on them."

"Don´t worry Bella I will teach you," he said and dragged her with him to the garage.

The day went by way too fast. They hanged out in the garage and Jacob worked on the car while trying to teach Bella a thing or two about mechanics. The hours just seemed to slip by while he got to know Bella a lot better. She told him about her last school, her favorite movies and her dreams for the future. That night when Jacob laid in bed trying to fall asleep all he could think about was Bella and when sleep finally came all he could dream about was Bella and what dreams they were. Let's just say that when he woke up his sheet was in the form of a tent.

**Bella´s POV**

Bella couldn't believe it was already Friday. She was entering the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. Jessica was waving at her from a table. Bella guessed she didn't have a choice but to join Jessica and the gang. Jessica had been all over Bella all week since the accident. Apparently Bella was some kind of celebrity at the school now, everybody wanted to know how she was doing. She tried to explain that she was just fine, but people were still looking at her like it was a miracle she was alive. Some were even talking about a divine interference. No not divine Bella thought to herself, just Edward Cullen. Edward and she hadn't exactly become closer this week either. He had at least talked to her in biology, but he was hardly confiding any deep dark secrets to her. Bella made her way over to the table where the conversation was circling around one thing.

"Hey, La Push baby are you in?" Eric said to Bella. Eric and she had some classes together and he was really nice.

"Oh you mean the bonfire? Well yes, I will go, I guess," Bella said putting her backpack down.

"We can all ride together there, come with us," Angela said giving Bella a big smile. Angela seemed like a really nice girl, Bella had to start to hang around someone else other than Jessica.

"La Push baby, it´s La Push, Eric went on waving his hands in front of him making a funny face.

"Okay I will go with you if you stop saying that," Bella said but couldn't help to laugh.

"Seriously dude, its creepy man," she heard Mike say as she was making her way over to the salad table.

Bella started to put lettuce in a bowl when she saw Edward making his way over to her.

"Bella," he just said and looked at her with his beautiful eyes. Bella thought she was going to faint, he was so hot, and she was surprised that he was talking to her at all. Bella was not exactly on a friendly basis with Edward, he had even told her after their last biology class that it was better if they weren't friends.

"You know your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash," Bella said feeling pleased with herself for coming up with that smart remark.

"I only said it was better if we weren't friends. Not that I didn't want to be," Edward answered stepping closer to her. Oh, holy fuck Edward wanted to be friends with her. She was feeling like doing a small victory dance.

"What does that mean?" she asked, because what the hell kind of thing was that to say, unless he wanted them to be more than friends. But that didn't make sense either because, god stop Bella you are overanalyzing she told herself.

"It means that if you were smart you stay away from me," Edward said raising one eyebrow.

"Oh," was all she could come up with, she was looking at her shoes trying to find a way to continue the conversation. "Why don't we just hang out?" Bella couldn't believe she had just said that. Edward just smiled a little.

"Everybody´s going to the bonfire at the beach, come" she said before she lost her nerve.

"Which beach?" Edward asked.

"La Push"

"I don´t know."

"Is there something wrong with that beach?"

"It´s just a little crowded," Edward said leaving her and walking back to his siblings. Bella took her salad and walked over to, what she was expecting, being a third degree from Jessica about what Edward and she had talked about.

Edward´s POV

Edward could not believe his misfortune. Bella had finally asked him to hang out with her and he had to turn her down because of the damn treaty. Edward was almost thinking of breaking the damn agreement just to get to see her but he knew that his siblings would stop him, Alice would have a vision and they would put him under 24 hours surveillance. No ´he had to keep calm, his time would come.

Bella´s POV

Bella heard the sounds of the waves crashing against the cliffs long before they got to the beach. She was cramped between Jessica and Eric in the backseat of Mike´s car. She was dressed in jeans and a white blouse but she had a sweater with her, because they were in Forks and the night would be chilly.

"I´m so excited! Some of those guys from the rez are so cute. You must introduce me properly to all of them, Bella, and especially to that friend of yours, Jacob,” Jessica said practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

Bella felt a sudden urge to grab Jessica´s hair and pull really hard. She pushed it down and put on a forced smile.

"Unless something going on with you two. I wouldn't want to step in on marked territory so to say," Jessica went on making exclamation marks with her fingers.

"We are friends, I mean I think we are just friends."

When Bella head herself talk she realized for the first time that what she was feeling for Jacob might be more than friendship. She started to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

"I kind of thought that you were into that Cullen," Jessica said.

Edward yes. Bella felt drawn to him, she had to find out who he was, what he was, but she was hardly in love with him. It was just so dam hard to stay away from him, she was intrigued by him in some crazy insane way. Even when every bone in her body said run Bella run she still wanted to stay close to him. With Jacob it was different she felt she could be herself around him, she felt at ease. Well not completely at ease if Bella was completely honest he made her kind of nervous.

"Well, I don´t think I´m that into him. I just want to get to know him," Bella said.

"Who wouldn't want to get to know him, if you know what I mean?” Jessica said giving Bella a wink.

Bella couldn't help but giggle with her, no matter how overbearing that girl could be she was kind of funny too.

"Would you two cut it off there are guys here in the car you know, we might not want to hear about your twisted sexual fantasies about Edward Cullen," Mike said giving them a stern look in the rearview mirror.

"No maybe you would like to share yours as well; I have seen you check out his stunning appearance more than once Mike," Jessica said now laughing hysterically.

"Hum funny," Mike said but Bella could have sworn that his cheeks turned a bit red. He parked the car and they stumbled out into the refreshing breeze of La Push beach. Jessica was still giggling and leaned in close to Bella.

"I have some liqueur with me you want some?” She took up a small bottle from her purse pressed it against her mouth swallowed and gave it to Bella.

Bella hadn't had much experience with drinking but she didn't want to let that on so she just took the bottle from Jessica and sipped on it. It tasted sweet and strong at the same time.

"It´s banana flavored my mum got it on some vacation, she won't notice it´s missing," Jessica giggled in her ear. Bella felt a warm sensation in her body, it felt nice but she decided that she better not have any more of Jessica's bottle. She did not want to risk making a total fool of herself. She suspected the risk was pretty big without alcohol she did not want to add to it. Jessica was hanging on to Bella´s arm now and Bella had a feeling she had had some sips of the banana rama before they left home. They made their way over to the bonfire that was burning in the middle of the beach. As we came closer the heat of the fire increased. The beach was filled with teenagers and you could practically feel the anticipation in the air. The sun was setting and the shadows danced around the huge fire pit. Suddenly it felt nice to have Jessica to hold on to and I was not so sure anymore who was leaning on whom.

"It sure is hot here over by the fire," Angela said waving her hands in front of her face in some idle attempt to cool herself down.

"And it is about to get hotter," Jessica whispered in Bella´s ear as Jake and some of his friends were making their way over to them. Bella leaned even harder on Jessica's arm she felt so nervous she could have thrown up.

"Hi Bella," Jake said giving her a big smile.

Before Bella could say anything Jessica blurted out:

"It´s so good you guys are here keeping us company because Bella is a bit sad. She asked Edward Cullen to come with her here and he totally turned her down."

Bella looked around to see if there was anything to hit Jessica really hard over the head with. Lucky for her she didn't see anything.

"I did not ask him to come with me I just said that we were going here that's all," Bella said trying to sound calm. Well that was maybe stretching the truth a bit she had after all asked Edward to hang out with her but she had hardly asked him on a date like Jessica was making it sound like.

"Oh sorry for you Bella, but the Cullen's don´t come here," Embry said swaying a bit where he stood. He stepped a bit closer to her like he was going to say something more but Jacob gave him a push and he stumbled to the side. Bella could smell alcohol on his breath. Jessica giggled and let go of Bella´s arm. She put her hand in her bag and dragged out her bottle.

"Anybody want to taste?” She asked.

"Sure," Embry said and stepped over to Jessica. Bella made her way away from the two of them to Jacobs's side.

"You want to go for a walk?” Jacob asked her.

"Yes please," she said. She did not want to hang out with Embry and Jessica any longer. Maybe she would be tempted to taste Jessica´s banana bottle again and she feared that if she had any more of that she might just tell Jessica what she felt about her brining that Edward ting up.

Jacob and Bella started walking along the beach away from the crowded scene in front of the bonfire. She felt a small anticipation at the thought of walking away to a more secluded part of the beach with him. All of a sudden she had this urge for Jacob to take her hand. She even brushed it against his as they walked, not on purpose of course. Who was she kidding? Of course, it was on purpose. Unfortunately, he didn't take the bait. She smiled, trying to think of something to say.

"What did Embry mean when he said the Cullen's doesn't come here?" She finally asked, mostly to have something to say.

"You caught that, huh? I´m not really supposed to say anything about it" Jake said looking out over the ocean.

"Hey I can keep a secret," Bella said because now she really wanted to know. She wondered if this had anything to do with Edward´s ability to stop tucks with his bare hands.

"Really it's just like an old scary story," Jake said laughing a little; obviously he was a bit uncomfortable with the whole subject. She was starting to regret she had brought it up. Here she and Jake were practically alone under the stars with a full moon rising on the black velvet sky, and she had brought Edward up. Talk about ruining the mood.

Bella was thinking of ways to turn the conversation into more safe ground when Jacob went on talking.

"Did you know my tribe supposedly descended from wolfs? That's what the legend says anyway."

"What has this to do with the Cullen's? I mean that wolf thing seems cool and all but," She shrugged and gave Jacob a curious look.

"Well they are supposedly descended from this enemy clan. My great grandfather found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different so we made a treaty. They promised to stay of our land and we promised not to expose them for what they really were."

"I thought they just moved here?"

"Or just moved back," Jake said giving her a crooked smile and raising his eyebrows. That made him look so cute that Bella almost forgot what they were talking about, but what Jacob just had told her made cold shills run up and down her back. She couldn't let the subject go even if there was this little voice inside her telling her to stop while there still was time.

"What were they, the Cullen's or their ancestors or whatever?"

"They were called the cold ones."

"Cold ones? What does that mean?”

"Well the legend says that they are bloodsuckers, you know vampires?” Jacob made his voice spooky but Bella could see a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

She swallowed hard and must have looked pretty scared because Jacob busted out laughing and putting his arm around her.

"Don´t tell me you believe in those crazy horror stories Bella, you remind me of dad he keeps telling them over and over again saying Jacob you must remember the history of our tribe."

It felt really nice having Jacob's arm around her shoulders. Made her feel a bit ridiculous about becoming scared but somewhere in the back of her mind she wasn't convinced that the legend was only some ridiculous horror story. Somewhere in the back of her mind the memory of Edward stopping a truck with his hand was playing on repeat. She leaned in a bit closer to Jacob as they walked. He responded by tightening his grip around her shoulders.

"Maybe I should tell you scary stories all the time if it means that I get to hold you this close afterwards," Jake said with a teasing voice.

"Stop it Jake I am not that easily spooked," she said, obviously lying.

"Whatever you say Bella," Jacob replied and led her over to a big piece of driftwood; he let go of her shoulders and sat down. Bella placed herself down beside him, feeling a bit disappointed that he had let go of her. Suddenly I felt quite aware of myself, I felt quite aware of the fact that I Isabella Swan was sitting beside a very cute boy. I Isabella Swan who had never held a boy´s hand let alone kissed one on the lips. I was feeling pretty insecure, to put it mildly, and the fact that my heart was beating franticly in my cheats was not helping.

"It´s a beautiful night," Jake said making a gesture at the sky. The stars were gleaming against the dark black atmosphere. Bella looked at Jacob and she didn´t know what came over her, maybe it was the beauty of that moment or maybe it was raging teenage hormones, but she took his hand and moved close to him putting her face forward hoping he would get the message. After what felt like a million years he finally put his lips on hers and they kissed. It felt strange and exhilarating and Bella wasn't sure if she was doing it right but it sure felt right. Jake let go of her hand and put his arms around her drawing her close to him. She felt a tingling sensation go through her body. She opened her mouth and Jacob slipped his tongue in. God that felt weird but it felt good too, really really good.

Their kissing intensified, she never wanted to stop. Bella could feel her breath speeding up; Jake was running his hands up and down her back. Why the hell hadn't she kissed boys before if it felt this good? But then again maybe it just felt this good because it was Jacob she was kissing. She pressed her hands against his chest, man he must work out allot it felt rock hard under her palm. Bella had a sudden urge to see him with his t- shirt off, to run her hand over his body without the damn cotton fabric in the way. What was she thinking? Bella get a grip she tried to tell herself, it wasn't helping. She could hear that Jake was a bit out of breath and she was herself feeling a bit dizzy from lack of oxygen. They broke away from the kiss and inhaled at the same time. Bella giggled and looked at her hands afraid to meet Jacobs's eyes. Suddenly she felt embarrassed. What if Jake hadn't liked it? What if he thought that she had come on to strong or something? Bella felt her cheeks turn red and she had a sudden urge to run away and hide.

"What are you thinking Isabella Swan? Jake asked and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Just thinking that that was my first kiss," she said and looked up at Jacob.

"Really? Well I couldn't tell, not that I have kissed a lot of girls, actually just one before you and that kiss was nothing like this one," Jake said and this time it was he who looked away with an embarrassed appearance.

Bella wanted to kiss him again she wanted him to touch her. It felt wrong sitting this close to Jake and not having him touch her. She reached out to take his hand in hers when she heard a scream. Both Bella and Jacob turned around and saw Jessica and Embry come running in their direction. Embry was chasing Jessica, throwing a rope in her direction screaming something about that a snake was after her. Jessica basically threw herself in Bella´s arms begging her to save her while laughing until she lost her breath. Embry made his way over to them laughing just as hard.

"Don´t think that the two of those can save you, Jess," he said grabbing Jessica's foot with his hand and pulling at it.

"Will the two of you stop whatever it is you are doing, Jacob said with an annoyed voice giving Jessica and Embry a stern look.

"Oops I think we interrupted something here Jess," Embry said now laughing so hard that he had to sit down in the sand.

"Oh sorry,” Jessica said putting her hand over her mouth giving Bella what she guessed was supposed to be an apologetic look but Jessica was having so much trouble keeping her eyes focused that Bella wasn't sure. The time that Jake and Bella had spent away from the bonfire Jessica and Embry had obviously spent drinking. It was apparent that they both were really drunk.

"Maybe we should go back to the fire," Jacob said and stood up.

"Yes let's do that," Bella agreed and tried to stand up dragging Jessica with her, Jacob had to help her because Jessica was having some trouble with gravity.

Mike came to meet them as they reached the bonfire. He had a concerned expression plastered across his face.

"Where have you been Bella? We were worried," he said giving Jacob a hostile look.

"Jake and I just went for a walk," Bella said feeling her cheeks turn red. Damn blush it always gave her away.

"Weren't you worried about me too?" Jessica said and put her arm around Mike´s waist.

"Jess you have been gone like five minutes and I do not think that anyone missed when you and Embry ran off," Mike replied and shook Jessica's arm off.

"Seriously Bella you can´t just run off like that and not say anything" Mike went on his voice sounding a bit whiny.

"Would you back off?" Jake said and stepped closer to Mike.

"What is your problem?" Mike said. His voice probably not sounding as confident as he would have wanted it.

"Right now? You are my problem," Jake´s hand had started to treble. Bella had no idea what had gotten into him. Jacob was normally calm and she would have thought that it took allot more than Mike being a bit whiny to get him this upset. Jake took another step towards Mike and Bella grabbed his arm to stop him. It felt burning hot.

"Jake what are you doing? You are very hot. You feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?" She said and put her hand against his forehead, which felt warm enough to fry eggs on. Jacob looked confused.

"I don´t know what's happening, I have got to go," he said and started to move away from Bella and Mike. She was about to run after him when she felt something wet being splattered all over her shoes.

"Sorry Bella," Jessica said wiping her mouth. Bella looked down on her feet now covered in what she guessed was Jessica´s dinner.

"Gross Jess! We need to get you home, help me out Bella" Mike said putting his arm under Jessica's. Bella sighed and put her own arm around Jessica helping Mike to lead Jessica to the car. Angela and Eric joined them and they left the bonfire. Bella having to hold Jessica's hair up as she throws up in a bucket three times more during the ride home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob hadn't called her. Bella looked at her watch, the pointers indicated five past two PM. Why hadn´t he called? Maybe he regretted the whole kissing thing. Had it only been her who thought it had been amazing? She sighed and threw herself on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it closely. She was so pathetic, why hadn't she called Jacob herself? Bella couldn't believe that she had become one of those girls who hanged out in her room waiting for some boy to call. She had even been afraid to go to the bathroom because she might miss his call. Bella closed her eyes and let her thoughts take her back to the kiss and to the way that Jacob had made her feel. What were they now her and Jake? They had been friends before yesterday now she had no idea what they were. Well, it was only one way to find out she had to call him. Maybe he was sitting in his room waiting for her to call him as well. Her fingers were trembling as she dialed the number. The signals seemed to go on forever before someone picked up the receiver on the other end.

"Billy," the voice sounded stressed.

"Hi, Billy its Bella. Is Jacob there?"

"Oh Hi Bella, he´s come down with something he can´t come to the phone right now he´s sleeping. Can you call tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will call later. Tell him I hope that he feels better soon, bye"

"Bye,"

Billy sounded relieved that the phone call had come to an end and quickly hanged up. Bella ended up holding the receiver in her hand with the feeling that Billy had been lying. Was she being paranoid? Why would Billy be lying to her? Of course Jake was ill he had been acting a bit strange last night and when she had put her hand to his forehead it had been burning. Was he really so sick that he couldn't even text her? Suddenly she felt worried. Worried that he, in fact, were so ill that he couldn´t text her and worried that he wasn't and that he just didn't want to.

Bella needed something to distract her from this obsessing over Jacob. All of a sudden a cold wind brushed by her. She turned and saw that her window was open. She went over to close it, when had she opened it? She couldn't remember. Bella felt chills run down her back. She shook her head, I had watched way too many scary movies for own good. I am such a coward I remembered how scared I had gotten last night when Jacob had told me about the cold ones. What had I been thinking? Was I really considering that Edward might be a vampire? Soon I would probably be convinced that Angela was a guardian angel and that my biology teacher Mr. Banner made potions that turned him into Mr. Hyde during the night. My imagination had gotten the best of me.

"Yes and Jacob is probably not calling me because he´s off saving the planet from destruction by some evil mastermind," she muttered to herself. She started to pace back and forth in her room. She had no idea what to occupy herself with.

Edward`s POV

Monday at last, the weekend had seemed to never end. Edward had hated every moment of it, knowing that Bella had wanted him at that bonfire and that he had no chance in hell to attend. Alice had tried to reassure him that this was a good thing Bella sitting all alone on that beach longing for Edward. Yes like that would be happening, every guy there would be all over her. It would have been such a good opportunity to get closer to Bella and now it was gone. He pulled on a pair of jeans over his cold hard legs admiring himself in the mirror while doing so. Damn, he looked good. He adjusted himself, zipped up and put the button in place. Edward pulled on a white t-shirt and put a grey shirt over it leaving it unbuttoned. Well, he did not know if God had created vampires but whoever had done it had created a masterpiece when it came to him.

"Are you coming, Edward? He head Alice shout from downstairs.

"No need to yell bitch, super hearing you know," he mumbled to himself as he swept down the stairs in a millisecond.

"I heard that," Alice said making a frown. Edward rolled his eyes at her in response.

He had to admit to himself that Alice was looking quite hot today in her skin-tight jeans and white blouse. He grabbed his keys and headed out to his precious car. Those Swedes didn't just have amazingly beautiful women they made the best darn cars in the world too.

Bella´s POV

Bella parked her car and looked around the parking lot after Jacob´s rabbit. It was not there. She guessed that he was still sick. She sighed and checked her cell phone for the hundredth time, no missed call from Jake and no text. Well she had at least not sent him any. Okay, she had sent a few like five or six but who was counting? She tossed her backpack over her shoulder and started to walk across the yard.

"Bella, Bella," she heard an unmistakable voice call. She considered pretending that she hadn't heard it but that would only make her call louder so Bella stopped and turned around.

"Hi Jessica, feeling better today?"

"Yes I´m so sorry about your shoes, I don´t know what happened I guess that I shouldn't have mixed the banana stuff with that vodka Embry had. I have so learned my lesson, now I want to know everything that happened between you and Jacob," Jessica said giggling.

"Stop it, Jess," Bella said trying to sound casual.

"I feel a bit guilty about me and Embry busting in on you like that. Were you guys kissing? Well anyway, it's this lady´s choice prom thing soon and I´m kind of thinking about asking Embry. I was going to ask Mike but now I just don´t know. He seems kind of dull now when I have meet Embry. What do you think?"

Bell felt relieved that Jessica had returned to her normal routine of talking about herself instead of asking about Bella.

"Well they are both great guys, do whatever you think is best," Bella said and made a shrug.

"Are you going to ask Jacob?"

"I am not going to the prom, I do not dance," she said shaking her head.

"Of course you are going, are you thinking about asking Edward? Is that why you feel like you can't go because you can´t choose between the two of them? It's kind of like with me, Embry and Mike," Jessica seemed to have become lost in her own thoughts for a second and Bella took the opportunity to escape her by pretending she had to go to the restroom before class. She waited until the bell rang and ran to the classroom.

Jacob´s POV

Jake opened his eyes and looked around him. Everything was blurry at first, then after he blinked a couple of times the world around him appeared, but something was off. The colors harder to detect. He inhaled and the smells of the forest came rushing at him, it was overwhelming a million scent trails to follow. Jacob´s mind felt hazy, not quite up to speed; how the hell had he ended up in the woods? The last thing he could remember he had run away from the bonfire, then everything was a blur. All of a sudden there was a voice in his head telling him to relax, a voice who wasn't his own. He felt panic and turned around bumping into something. Jacob lost his balance but regained it by moving one of his back legs to the right. Wait a minute one of his back legs? He looked down and saw two big hairy paws where his feet should be.

**Chapter 9**

Jacob´s POV

He stared at the two paws, unable to understand what was going on.

"Relax Jake, I know that you are freaking out right now but turn your head to the right and look at me. It´s me, Sam," said the voice inside Jacob´s head that wasn't his own.

He slowly turned his head and tried to take in what he was seeing. A big brown wolf sat in front of him. Jake had seen wolfs before on TV but this one must at least be three times as big. He tried to speak but it came out as a bark. Oh my god he had lost his voice. What the hell was wrong with him? He was in the middle of the forest with a huge wolf in front of him. He couldn't speak and his feet had been replaced with paws. This must be Jacob´s lucky day.

"You are kind of funny when you want to be Black. I will go right to the point, you are a werewolf. You know the old crazy quileute legends? Guess what? They are true. You are a shape shifter and those creepy Cullen’s they are fucking vampires. And yes, we can communicate inside our minds. I can read your mind and you can read mine. That's about what you need to know for now. Any questions on that?"

"The Cullen’s are vampires? I´m a fucking werewolf? Are you kidding me?"

Bella´s POV

Bella sat down next to Angela and tried to listen to what the English teacher Mr. Mason was saying, but all she could think of was that stupid dance that Jessica had been talking about. Maybe she should ask Jacob to go there with her; if he ever called her back will say. Oh, why had he not called her? Well if he didn´t she could always ask Edward. Not that she really wanted to, he kind of freaked her out. But if Jacob thought that he could just fill Bella up and then not call her back she would show him that Bella wasn't some girl who sat home and cried. She would show him that there were others who wanted her, and then he could sit home crying over her. Somehow thinking about Jacob sitting home crying did not make her feel one bit better; it kind of made her miserable.

"Isabella, would you like to answer the question?" Mr. Mason´s voice interrupted her thoughts and she had no idea what question he was referring to.

"Could you repeat the question, please?" She said feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Miss Swan, sitting dreaming about boys in class is not okay," Mr. Mason gave her a disappointed look.

"I wasn't, I just didn't hear the question," she whispered looking down at her hands.

Bella heard several people giggling, obviously not believing the statement.

"Want to bet who she´s thinking about? It starts with a J," she heard Tyler saying.

"That's enough Tyler! But considering that you seem so eager to talk maybe you would like to answer the question," Mr. Mason said with a smooth voice.

Tyler started to mumble an answer that apparently wasn't right. Because Mr. Mason just raised his eyebrows and asked Mike to enlighten, both Bella and Tyler, to the right answer.

Edward´s POV

Edward walked into biology class, taking a moment to compose himself before walking over to his seat. Bella was looking down in her notebook. Her chestnut brown hair hanging down over her face, her delicate pale hand tapping a pen against the desk. Her sent overwhelmingly alluring, the thought of having her blood on his lips slowly running down his throat appeared in Edward’s mind. He tried to push it away; he would not drink of Bella until it was time to turn her. No, he had to keep his mind straight not giving in to temptation this time. You are strong Edward he told himself. He sat down giving Bella a nod.

"Hi Edward," she said giving him a shy smile.

"Hi Bella, how was your weekend?" He asked dreading the answer. He did not want to hear that she had a good time at the bonfire.

"Oh it was okay," she answered not asking him anything back and went back to reading her biology book.

Damn, she obviously wouldn't take the bait. He ran his hand through his hair and gazed out of the window, hoping that she would ask him something else. It took all his self-control not to look at her. Mr. Banner started the lesson talking about the different faces of mitosis. Edward wasn't paying attention, not that it mattered he had taken this class about ten times before.

Playing hard to get was a perfect strategy but it meant giving up control and wait for the other part to make their move, and he hated to wait. At least he hadn't smelled that Jacob all day which meant that he wasn't here steeling Bella's attention away from Edward. He wondered if Jacob´s absence meant that he had turned werewolf, hopefully that meant that he was so messed up that he had to stay away from school the rest of the semester. Yes hopefully he would spend his time barking and licking his own balls from now on and leave Bella to Edward. He smiled at the thought. All of a sudden feeling much more at ease. He turned his head to Bella and saw her preparing a sample to study under the microscope. She put the sample in place and eyed it.

"You weren't there, at the bonfire I mean," she said still looking in the microscope.

" Yes I was out of town for a couple of days personal reasons," Edward felt content with that answer it was wage enough for her to get a bit suspicious.

"Prophase," she said and pushed the microscope over to him.

"You mind if I look?" He asked and eyed the sample.

"It's prophase," He said and made a serious face.

"Yes, I just said that," she answered rolling her eyes at him.

"So how are you enjoying the rain?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going and in Forks you could always talk about the weather. Today it was pouring down as always.

"You are asking me about the weather?" Bella gave him a small smile, obviously finding my question a bit ridiculous.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Well I don´t really like the rain, any cold wet thing I don´t really," Bella said shrugging a bit and making her face into a frown.

So Bella preferred hot dry things then, well he would have to change her mind about that wouldn't he? He smiled at the thought.

"What?" Bella said eyeing him closely as he was switching the samples in the microscope.

"Nothing," he said but he couldn't keep a small laugh from escaping.

"It´s anaphase," Edward said only looking in the microscope for a brief second.

"You mind if I check?" Bella said raising her eyebrows.

”Sure."

"Anaphase," she said nodding her head.

"Like I said," he gave her one of his crooked smiles and he heard her heart skip a beat. Well, he obviously still had an impact on her.

The lesson was coming to an end and he decided that it was time to make his move.

"So you still want to hang out?” He asked giving her a look stating that he couldn't care less.

"Yes I guess," she said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well meet me in the woods behind the school after your last class. Maybe I will tell you a thing or two about myself. You were so eager to know before," Edward said staring intensely at her.

He saw Bella become even paler than before and she just nodded her head. He didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind so he quickly left the classroom.

Bella´s POV

When Bella´s last class of the day was ending she felt so nervous she could throw up. Why the hell had she agreed to meet with Edward alone in the woods? What if he really was a vampire and tried to bite her. No there are no such things as vampires Bella come on she tried to tell herself but it was not helping. And if Edward wasn't a vampire what was he then? And what was it that he wanted to talk to her about? What if he wanted to make out? Well, Bella wasn’t some girl who made out with one guy on the weekend and moved on to the next one in the week. Well if Eddie tried something she would just say that she was already involved with someone. But was she involved? Bella hadn't heard anything from Jake. She wasn't so naive that she thought that he was her boyfriend just because they kissed. Oh god, why had everything have to be so complicated? She wished that Jacob and she were still making mud pies together, it had been a lot less complicated. Then again who was she kidding? They were entirely too old to play in the sandbox, She still wanted to play with Jacob though, maybe hide the.., she shook her head trying to force the inappropriate thoughts away.

Bella put her books in the locker and threw her backpack over her shoulder. She headed out of the school and around it facing the forest. She had visited the forest landscape around Forks many times with her dad, but never alone. She inhaled trying to muster up all her courage and started to follow the winding path into the green. It had stopped raining but the air was still filled with moist and fog making the forest appear spooky.

She was meeting a guy who she suspected to be a vampire in a wood that could have been taken straight out of any horror movie. She had to hand it to Edward, he really knew how to choose the perfect spot for this conversation. Well if this was a horror movie she would survive right? She was after all still a virgin and that was working in her favor, it was always the more lose girls who were murdered first. She hoped that her make-out session on the beach didn't count.

She put her arms around herself, looking around for Edward. She spotted him in a clearing a bit further ahead. He was leaning against a tree watching her. She walked to meet him. Her legs felt wobbly and she had to grab a tree branch to keep herself from falling on her face.

"Hi," he just said as Bella reached him.

"Hi, so are you going to tell me what you are?" she asked thinking it was best to ask right away before she lost her nerve and ran screaming in the other direction.

Edward walked closer to her. Circling around till he stood behind her leaning in whispering in her ear.

"Why don't you tell me," his breath felt ice cold against her skin. He wasn't touching her but she felt overwhelmed having him this close to her. She inhaled a couple of times before speaking again.

"Well you are impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale white and," she paused a moment not knowing how to continue. Edward leaned in closer to her, brushing his finger against her cheek.

"And ice-cold," she said feeling like she was going to piss her pants, she was terrified. What the hell was she doing? She was scared out of her mind and yet somehow a bit turned on. What the hell was wrong with her? Mike had been right she did attract trouble yet she wasn't able to stop.

"Sometimes you speak like you are from a different time, How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Edward answered without hesitation.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while."

What did that mean? Was it like a couple of months, or years or even worse a couple of decades?

"I know what you.." she started to say but was interrupted by a loud howl.

Bella looked around startled. She saw Edward doing the same thing. Another howl followed and it sent chills down her back. Wolfs? She knew that seeing a wolf was almost impossible, they kept away from humans but she couldn't help but to feel spooked.

"We better get back," Edward said grabbing her arm and started to drag her in the direction of the path. He looked around them with his eyes narrowed and if it hadn't been totally crazy Bella would have sworn that he was sniffing the air.

"What´s going on?" she asked as they were making their way out of the forest.

"Nothing, I just have to get back. We will have to chat another day," Edward said giving her a bright smile before turning away from her mumbling something about that they wouldn't dare to break the treaty.

"I´m sorry, what?" she said giving Edward a questioning look.

"Oh nothing, I will see you tomorrow," Edward left her standing in the parking lot and got into his car.

…

The week dragged itself forward. Jacob still hadn't called her. Bella had called his home every day but Billy had just kept insisting that Jake was too tired to talk. She was considering going over to La Push to see him but had been putting it off. To be honest she was afraid that he wouldn't want to talk to her. Edward and Bella had talked briefly a couple of times after their weird meeting in the clearing. He had given her his phone number and Bella had felt obligated to give hers as well. He hadn't called her though so she guessed he wasn't that eager to talk to her after all.

Bella sighed and got out of bed. Friday at last, maybe by next week everything would have worked itself out, not that she was counting on it. She walked over to her wardrobe and started to put on some clothes. She tried to decide whether she would wear jeans and a blue sweater or jeans and a brown sweater, She finally decided on the brown one, not that she thought that anyone cared it wasn't like she ran a fashion blog. She grabbed some breakfast and ate alone, Charlie was already at work. As Bella was locking the door she noticed that it wasn't raining, maybe it was a good sign. It was not, when she turned the key and hit the truck's ignition nothing happened. She tried it again, still nothing.

"Damn fucking piece of shit!" She swore and banged her hand at the steering wheel making the horn blow.

Bella’s first thought was to call Jacob, but with him being sick all week and not returning her calls it was hardly an option. She opened her cell´s address book and flipped through the names. When she came to E she stopped. Could she call Edward and ask him for a ride? She knew he had to drive this way anyway to get to school. Why wouldn't she ask him for a ride? They were friends, right? Well maybe not friends the only time they had hanged out they had had some bizarre Q and A in the woods. But showing up in Edward´s car at school would be kind of cool. But then would everyone think that something was going on between Edward and her? You are overanalyzing Bella it´s just a ride to school she told herself. She pressed dial Edward Cullen and placed the cell against her ear.

"Edward," he answered after two signals.

"Oh hi it´s Bella, my car kind of broke down could you give me a ride to school?" She said feeling strangely nervous.

"Yes, of course, I can I will be right there," Edward replied and canceled the call.

Five minutes later he pulled up on Bella´s driveway, he had either been speeding or already on his way. He got out of the car and over to the passenger´s side and held the door open for her.

"Oh thanks," Bella said as she passed by him and into the car.

"My pleasure" he answered and gave her a wink.

She felt herself blushing and her heart rate increasing. He got into the car and they drove off. The ride to school only took about five minutes when Edward drove; Bella had once eyed the speed indicator then deciding not to do it again. Sometimes not knowing is better. Edward parked the car in front of the school and put on a pair of designer sunglasses. Bella tried to hold back a laugh, it wasn't raining but it sure wasn´t sunny either. Before she had a chance to get out of the car on her own Edward had opened her door and was helping her out. God it was embarrassing, she could feel everybody looking at them. They started walking together over the yard, Edward moving as always like he owned the place.

"Everybody is staring at us," she whispered to Edward.

He smiled at her and leaned in close whispering in her ear.

"No not that guy, he is kind of just looking at us,"

Bella turned her head to see who he was talking about and nearly fainted when she saw Jake standing next to Embry with his fists clenched and such a hurt and upset look that she wanted to sink through the ground.

**Chapter 10:**

Bella´s POV

Bella tried to think of something to say as she saw Jake approaching. Not that she needed to explain herself, it was Jacob who hadn't called her or answered any of her texts for almost a week and it wasn't like her and Edward had something going on anyway. He had just given her a ride. Still, Bella felt like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Edward just studied Jacob with narrowed eyes tilting his head to the side. As Jake reached them Bella had to try really hard not to lean on Edward for support because she suddenly felt so nervous that she was literally afraid she might fall down, and not because Jake seemed upset, but because he looked so freaking hot.

He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that did nothing to disguise his muscular body and a pair of well -fitted jeans but the most prominent thing was that he had cut his hair off. Bella thought he was hot before but now the things she wanted to do to him was hardly something suitable for a PG-13 movie, hell they were hardly something suitable for showing on a movie theater at all. She felt sweaty all over and she was sure that her face was blood red. She still hadn't figured out what to say so she went with a simple:

"Hey"

"Hello," Jacob replied as he stared intensely at Edward and Bella. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut a knife through it. Bella felt worried that Edward and Jake would start a fight or something.

"You! Why haven't you called me back?" she said suddenly feeling angry at Jacob for ignoring her for a week and then just showing up and acting like it was her who had done wrong.

Jacob looked guilty and nervous at the same time; you could literally see how he was trying to think up an answer.

"Yes why haven´t you called Bella? She has a right to know," Edward said leaning in close to Jacob a small smile playing on his lips.

A treble went through Jake´s body and he stepped away from Edward with a disgusted look on his face.

"You should leave now," he whispered to Edward through clenched teeth.

"Or you do what? " Edward raised his eyebrows and gave Jake a superior gaze.

"I have nothing more to say," Jake shook his head as he started to turn away from them. That waked Bella up from her impassive state and she stepped after him.

"Well I have tons, hold on."

She saw Edward shaking his head as she followed Jake.

Jacob´s POV

Bella placed a hand on Jacob´s arm and all his intentions of being angry with her disappeared. He just felt foolish. Bella had been right he hadn't called her for almost a week and even though he had his reasons, one being that it was hard to pick up a phone with a paw; it must seem like he was a jerk who kissed a girl and then ignored her. Jacob had no idea how to explain himself to Bella without telling her that he had turned into a werewolf and he had I felling that she wound not believe that story.

Jacob turned to face Bella and took her hand in his, deciding that crawling in the dust for Bella was the best approach he could think up.

"Look Bella I have been really under the weather this week, I know I should have called, can you forgive me?" he gave her a cautious smile.

Bella just looked at him for a while, then her face light up with his favorite smile.

"Well okay, but don´t do it again Black," she said and squeezed Jake´s hand.

He felt like jumping up and down doing a small victory dance. Bella was holding his hand and she had forgiven him. In your face Cullen! Thinking about Edward, which he now knew was a vampire even though Jacob still really couldn't believe it, made him upset again. Why had Edward given Bella a ride to school? Was there something going on with the two of them? Jacob remembered what Jessica had said at the bonfire about Bella asking Edward to come with her there. He suddenly felt very jealous. He had been away for a week and Bella was already riding to school with Edward his mortal enemy. Bella must have noticed Jacob´s change in mood because she was looking at him with a confused expression. He forced a smile and still holding her hand started walking towards the school. It felt so right holding her small hand in his, like it belonged there. He wanted to kiss her hand. He wanted to kiss her lips too but he felt too self-conscious. He had no idea what state his and Bella relationship was at. Yes they had made out but they hadn't spoken since and now she was riding to school with Edward fucking bloodsucker Cullen. Jacob knew that they had to talk, but the corridors of Fork High were hardly the place to do it. They walked hand in hand until they reached Bella´s locker, she let go of him and started to open it. He leaned on the locker next to hers and studied her as she pulled out her books. She gave him a sideway glance and they both blushed.

"Can we sit together at lunch? So we can talk I mean," Jacob said feeling nervous that she might want to sit with Cullen, not that he had ever seen him sitting with anyone other than his clan of leeches.

"Yes, of course, we can, see you there," Bella said and started to make her way over to Jessica who was hanging at the other end of the corridor not even trying to hide that she was dying to find out what they had just said.

"C´mon brother we will be late for class," Embry said grabbing Jacob´s arm. That started walking and when they passed the girls Embry winked at Jessica saying:

"Looking good Jess."

Making her giggle and whisper something to Bella.

Edward´s POV

This day had started out so well for Edward and now it was turning into a fucking nightmare. He tried not to stare at the table at the other end of the cafeteria but his eyes kept wandering over there. Over to Bella who was laughing at something that fucking dog was saying.

Alice placed her cool hand over Edward´s trying to get him to calm down. He yanked his hand away dragging it through his already entangled hair. He had had it all perfectly planed out and everything was going right according to plan and then Jacob had to show up and intervene. At first, Edward thought that Jacob was going to lose it there in the schoolyard, God it would have been so funny watching him turn into the dog he was but he had managed to hold it back, damn shame. Then Edward had been counting his lucky stars when Bella went at Jake with him not returning her calls and him being a total jerk not even apologizing, but then what could you expect from a dog? He was hardly a gentleman like Edward. Where had everything gone wrong? Because now Bella was sitting with Jacob. Apparently she had forgiven that dog posing as a teenage boy. Bella was apparently not someone to hold a grudge. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Edward wondered if her ability to forgive Black so soon had anything to do with the way he looked today. That boy was sex walking around on two legs. Hell if Edward weren't as straight as one could be he would have had a total boner when he was walking over to them in the schoolyard, just thinking about that had him adjusting himself a bit in his jeans.

"She will come around Eddie, I just had a vision of her visiting our house," Alice said looking at him with an excited appearance.

"Really? Well, I will just have to trust you on that you were right about her calling me for a ride after her battery went missing," he said and smiled at his lovely sister.

"It wouldn't be the fucking car battery I tripped over in the hallway this morning?" Rosalie said giving Edward a hostile look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said tying to look innocent. Rosalie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

Bella´s POV

"So you just asked Cullen for a ride because your car wouldn't start?" Jacob said giving Bella a questioning look.

"Yes I already told you so," she said and took another bite of her salad.

Here Bella was the one who had a million questions for Jake and somehow it ended up with him question her. Well she had told him everything, well she hadn't said anything about the weird encounter she and Edward had in the woods but that was hardly even worth mentioning. Especially when she then had to tell Jake that she suspected that Edward was a vampire. She did not want Jacob to think that she was a complete nutcase.

"I know, sorry. Now when I am feeling okay again maybe we could hang out this weekend?" Jacob asked giving Bella a shy smile.

"Yes I guess so," she answered trying to sound a bit hard to get, doing a horrible job at it because she was blushing and her voice sounded way too happy.

But who was she trying to fool here? Jake had ignored her for a week and she had forgiven him in like two seconds. When had she become such a pushover? All it took was one look at Jacob and she was drooling all over.

"Great, what do you want to do?"

"Well maybe we could see another of your DVD´s, this time maybe something with a bit more action," she said and winked at him.

Bella could see Jacob looking a bit nervous and swallowing really hard. Why the hell had she winked at him after saying that thing about action? Yes that was subtle of her, now he probably thought that she was expecting some action on the couch. She was not even sure that she could handle that kind of action.

"Okay, let´s do it, I mean that, I mean watch a movie," Jake said stumbling over his words and Bella could see his face turning a shade darker.

Jacob´s POV

Jacob couldn't sleep, he just kept tossing and turning all night. Bella was coming over tomorrow and he still wasn’t sure if she was his girlfriend or not. He really wanted her to be his girlfriend. Maybe he should just ask her. Just plain and simple say that he was in love with her and that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. And then it was this crazy werewolf thing, Sam had said that Jacob under no circumstances could tell Bella about it. Jacob hated to keep things from Bella and he so wanted to tell her not to hang out with Edward because he was a vampire. Yes, he knew that Edward and his family were supposed to only drink from animals but Jacob did not trust them. It was like with that story of the scorpion and the frog and the frog asks the scorpion why he stung him and the scorpion answers "I could not help myself. It is my nature". A vampire's nature was to drink from humans however much they promised not to.

Jacob finally dozed off and didn't wake up until his dad yelled at him not to sleep all day. He looked at his watch. It was already elven and he better get out of bed if he wanted to clean his room before he had to pick up Bella. Her car was still not working, Charlie had checked on it and apparently the battery was missing. Who would steal a car battery from an old truck? Well, he didn't mind picking Bella up he kind of liked having her in his car. Maybe she would put his arm around her shoulders as they drove here. Jacob smiled at the thought.

He picked up Bella at two and they started the drive to Jacob´s home. They talked about safe subjects like the weather and their dad's obsession with fishing, they both hated sitting around waiting to catch something. Bella made a great impression of Jacob´s dad telling one of his fishing stories about when he had couth the biggest fish ever. Jacob laughed so hard that tears started to run down his cheeks. He noticed that Bella had moved closer to him on the seat and he was about to put his arm around her shoulders when Bella pointed at something on their left and said:

"Is that Sam Uley?"

Jacob looked to his left and saw Sam and the other members of the pack standing on a cliff obviously preparing to cliff dive. Oh great now Bella would want to know what they were up to. Maybe one of them would turn and Bella would find out about the werewolf thing without him having to break his promise to Sam. Jacob wasn't even sure he could break it, apparently Sam was some sort of leader of the pack and they all had to do what he said, that totally sucked.

"Yes him and his cult," Jacob said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, pull over Jake," Bella said yanking at his arm.

"No way Bella, they are not really fighting, they are cliff diving. We do not want to stop and watch them, they will only get cockier than they already are if we stand and watch them like we are rooting for their team or something."

"There is a team? And aren't we kind of on their team in that case? I saw Embry over there he´s like your best friend" Bella said raising her eyebrows.

"Well I guess I am kind of on their team now whether I want it or not," Jacob muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bella said giving him a look indicating that she hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"Nothing, anyway I like to think that you and I have our own team. Team Bella and Jake against the world."

"Yes bring it on, let's see them trying to mess with our team we will take them out easily," Bella said and laughed.

She moved closer to him and Jacob could feel her arm brush against his. He suddenly felt nervous not knowing what to do. They just sat like that a while not saying anything until Bella busted out:

"What more do I have to do for you to put your arm around me? Do I have to complain to be cold or something? Oh, Jake, it's so chilly in here," Bella said and started to giggle. He did not need more encouragement he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. 

"I wouldn't normally do this but considering that we have our own team now I will make an exception," he said trying to sound serious.

"Do we? I mean do we have our own thing, are we a thing or I don't know," Bella was speaking fast and he saw her blushing.

Was she asking what I hoped she was? God he hoped she was because here went nothing.

" Well I know that I at least very much would like us to be a thing, I mean I´m in love with you Bella and I want you to pick me instead of any other guy.," he said feeling relieved he had finally said it but also feeling terrified of what she might answer.

"Well, of course, I want to be with you and what other guy would I pick? Seriously, Jake, I am in love with you. You are my best friend and like the hottest guy on this planet," Bella said refusing to look at him.

"Really on this planet? Not like in the entire universe?" he said laughing.

"Oh shut up Jake," Bella said and made a pouting face.

"Sorry Bella, and for the record, I think you are the hottest girl in the universe," he said kissing her on the cheek.

They pulled up to my house and as soon as I had turned the engine off I pulled Bella even closer to me and kissed her. She kissed me back and we ended up staying in the car making out for half an hour. We were finally able to pull apart and go into the house but we just said hello to Billy and then went to my room and picked up where we had left of.

The following two weeks just flew by, Bella and I hanged out every chance we got. Mostly at my home but we also went to the movies and hanged out at Bella's place. I was on cloud nine Bella was actually my girlfriend. It was still hard to believe because it was like a dream come true. We had made out allot, well actually one time till both our lips started to bleed then we had to take a break, not for long though. We hadn't done anything to advance not that I didn't want to. Because god did I want to. I had jacked off thinking of Bella so many times these past fourteen days I was starting to feel like a pervert. We were taking it slow which was fine by me, I was actually really nervous about going any further but sometimes when we were alone I was a bit afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop myself and that I would do something to upset Bella, not that she seemed to mind when I touched her. No I knew for a fact that at least her body wanted me to touch her, I could even smell that, this whole werewolf thing could be a bit creepy sometimes like that I could smell when Bella was aroused and to be honest she was aroused allot when I was around, kind of like all the time.

Bella's POV

Bella should have known something was up the second she stepped inside; a burned sent reached her from the kitchen, oh great Charlie was cooking. She went in there to see if she could at least rescue something so that they wouldn't have to starve.

Charlie was standing by the stove swearing to himself and trying to stir something unidentifiable in a pot.

"What are you doing dad?" Bella asked while coming to the conclusion that whatever Charlie had been trying to make, it was beyond salvaging.

"I'm making some dinner but I think that we should eat some sandwiches instead," Charlie answered and threw the pot in the sink.

"Good idea," she said and started to take out some things from the refrigerator.

They sat and ate in silence for a while. She like that about Charlie that you could sit and not talk, but all of sudden he started to clear his throat repeatedly. Bella even started to worry that he might have gotten something caught in there when he finally started to speak.

"Um Bella I hardly ever see you here at home anymore, you are always hanging around with Jacob. Which I think is great you know I like him, and I don't mind you being I La Push it gives me a reason to come down there more often.." Charlie was speaking uncharacteristically fast and small drops of sweat were appearing on his forehead. Bella was wondering where he was going with all this.

"…and I know you think I´m old boring guy but I was young once too you know and I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything. I mean anything," he finally stopped and inhaled looking at Bell as if expecting her to say something.

"Oh thanks dad, good to know," Bella said giving him a puzzled look.

"I know you are a responsible girl, but I got you these just in case," Charlie said and put something on the table between them.

It took Bella a few seconds to realize what it was, but when she did she felt herself turning red from her toes up to her forehead. There between them in plain sight lay a pack of condoms. Oh my god this was not happening. What did he want her to say? Bella was thinking of just running up to her room. Lock the door and never come out again, but before she could do that Charlie started to speak again.

"I didn't know which type to get so I asked Irene at the gas station and she.."

"I'm sorry what?" Bella interrupted him.

"I asked Irene down at the gas station. Had to say that they weren't for me, you know how people talk. She thought that I was a very responsible dad who got my daughter condoms. Well anyway there were all these different types and Irene said I better get these well because like.." She heard Charlie swallow really hard refusing to look at him. "…Jake is kind of like pretty um tall you know."

Charlie did not just say that. He did not just say that he had been down at the gas station, were everybody in Forks got their gas, discussing which type of condoms her and Jake should use. That could not have happened; she must be having some horrible nightmare. Bella pinched her arm to prove it but unfortunately, it hurt. Before Charlie could say anything else she grabbed the pack and ran up the stairs to her room.

Bella was holding the embarrassing item in her hand not wanting to look at it. Where the hell was she going to put it? She did not even want to think about what Charlie had meant with that "um tall you know" thing. She finally pulled out a drawer and put it under some sweaters totally trying to erase the words extra-large from her head.

Bella looked at the drawer feeling like she had put a ticking bomb in there. Her dad had bought them condoms and they hadn't even been close to doing anything that would require them. Well her dad was obviously under that impression but then again he got his information on teenage relationships from gossip girl. Yes Bella had caught him watching the show a couple of times claiming he was just waiting for a game to start. Maybe she should enlighten him to the fact that his daughter was no Blair Waldorf or Serena Van der Woodsen. A scratching sound on her window interrupted Bella´s intense staring at the drawer. She saw to her astonishment that Edward was climbing in through her window.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" Bella asked trying to keep her voice low so that Charlie wouldn't hear her.

"Just paying you a visit. I thought that we could hang out," Edward answered with a stunning smile as he landed on the floor.

"Have you ever heard of front doors? You know ring the bell and wait until someone opens?"

"Don't be such a bore Bella. This way you don´t have to introduce me to your dad. I bet he would have a problem with us hanging out in your room all alone, or maybe he´s more liberal than I thought," Edward said raising one of his eyebrows and strolled over the floor in the direction of Bella´s chest of drawers.

"No, you are right Edward. What do you want to do?” She said almost falling down as she was trying to put herself in-between Edward and the drawers.

Edward caught her and helped her regain balance.

"Strange how I always have to save you, Bella," Edward said not letting go of her arm.

Bella felt her cheeks turn bright red. What was going on? Edward and her all alone in her room. She knew that she had said that they should be friends but it felt a bit wrong. Bella was thinking of how she was going to get him to leave without being rude.

"You know it´s kind of late Edward and I have to study so maybe we can take a rain check?" she said faking a yawn.

"I need to study too we could help each other study for the biology test next week," Edward said finally letting go of Bella´s arm and walking over to her desk grabbing the biology book.

"I guess we could," she said feeling relieved that he had let go of her and that they would have something useful to do.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea, maybe Edward would feel at ease and tell her more about himself. God, she had to find out more about him, not knowing drove her crazy.

Edward had placed himself on her bed and was looking at some questions in the book. She sat down beside him and he started to ask her the questions and she tried to answer the best she could. The time just flew by and Bella was about to say that they should call it a night when she heard the doorbell ring. Charlie must have opened because she heard muffled voices from downstairs.

"Bella, Jake is here, I will send him up," Charlie yelled from downstairs.

Bella froze, feeling sick. What the hell would Jake think if he found her and Edward alone in her room? Oh my God, this would be hard to explain. She tried to think of something to say but her mind was completely blank all she could do was gaze at the door as the handle was being pressed down.

**Chapter 11**

Bella´s POV

Bella watched as the door opened, unable to move or do anything. Jake stepped through with a big smile on his face, which was quickly replaced with a disgusted frown; oh no he was not taking this thing with her and Edward alone in her room well. Bella turned to Edward so see if he was going to say something but there was no one sitting beside her. The cover was even straightened out like he hadn't been sitting there just seconds ago. She turned her head searching the room, but he was nowhere. Was he hiding under the bed? He couldn't have had time to get out of the window; She hadn't even felt him move. But then again he hadn't been anywhere near that truck and he had managed to get to it in no time. Was she seriously considering that Edward really might be a vampire again? Bella was actually hoping on it considering the alternative was that he was hiding under the bed and she really didn't want that. At least not if Jake would find out, that would be hard to explain. What would she say?" Edward and I were studying but when you came in we decided to play hide and seek and now when you have found Edward it's his time to count?" Yes, Jake would so believe that. Well, he might if they were in preschool, not high school. Jake looked around the room as if he was actually trying to find Edward´s hideout.

"What's up?" Bella finally manages to say, so not something she usually said but what the hell.

"Oh I just wanted to see you," Jake said giving up on his scan of the room and finally smiling again.

"Nice, I was just sitting here studying all alone," she said, trying not to do all those things people did when they lied through their teeth.

"Were you feeling lonely?" Jake asked and gave her a wink before sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Yes, very lonely," she said and giggled.

"I just have to ask, did you hang out allot with Cullen today?"

"What why? Oh I hand biology with him as always and then we talked like in the corridor like once," she said stumbling over her words. Did she have a sign on her forehead saying liar? Why was he asking her this? Was he a mind reader? Oh God she hope he wasn't because then she would be busted big time.

"Oh, nothing. Stupid question," Jake looked down in his lap. He looked so cute like a small puppy dog.

"Well I much rather hang out with you, but you already know that," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really?” He said and put his arms around Bella kissing her on the lips.

She kissed him back and felt that familiar tingling feeling go through her body. He pulled her closer and she ran her hands up his chest. I opened my mouth and our kissing intensified. My hands were now around Jake´s neck and I moved them up running my fingers through his now short hair. This felt so good but I wanted to be even closer. She climbed in Jake's lap, straddling him. Bella could hear him sigh against her mouth and her own breath became faster. Jake's hands were moving down her back and she felt him grabbing her ass moving her even closer to him. She suddenly wished that they hadn't so many clothes on, at the same time feeling terrified that if they were in this position without any clothes on they would be needing those damn condoms dad had bought. O God she did not want to think of dad now. Jake started to kiss his way down her neck and Bella forgot all about dad she actually forgot how to even think at all.

" Oh Bella baby I want you so much," Jake mumbled while placing kisses on her, his hands now moving up to Bella´s breast cupping them through her t-shirt. She was about to say how much she wanted him when she heard dad yell from downstairs.

"There is a friend from school here to see you, Bella."

Jake and Bella stopped and looked at each other. Jake raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. Who the hell was it? And why had this person come to see her now of all times? Bella sighed, got off Jake and headed for the door.

"Are you coming?" She said reaching out her hand for him.

"I just might need a moment," Jake said his face turning a shade darker.

"Oh I see, well I will just go downstairs and get rid of whoever it is. It is probably Jessica who wants to have a girl talk or something anyway," Bella said blushing, trying not to look at Jake´s midsection and the very prominent bulge in his jeans.

Bella ran down the stairs and over to the person by the door that dad was talking to. The door was opened and blocked her view so she couldn't see who it was until she reached them. Her heart skipped a beat or two when she gazed into a pair of amber eyes and saw his crooked smile.

"I rang the bell and waited for someone to open. I hear people do that," he said with a small laugh.

"Edward how nice to see you again," Bella said emphasizing the word again.

"Yes, you too miss Swan. Like I was telling your dad, I swung by to see if I could borrow your notes from biology. I seem to have lost mine and I so need to study for this biology test," Bella could see his lip twitch a bit as he was trying to sound sincere. Her dad nodded and headed for the living room leaving Bella and Edward alone.

"I will go get them, you wait here," she said giving Edward a stern look.

"Sure," Edward said leaning against the doorpost with his hands in his pockets.

Bella turned around to head upstairs when she saw Jake coming down the stairs. To say that he looked upset might be the understatement of the year. He walked up to them and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I thought I could smell you lurking around, Cullen," he said.

"Likewise, Black," Edward replied to that rather weird statement.

"Well I will just go and fetch the notes that Edward wanted to borrow," Bella said leaving them in the hallway.

What was Edward doing? He did not need to borrow any notes Bella was sure of it. When did she get in this mess? Nothing was going on with her and Edward and somehow it always ended up in some stare match between him and Jacob. She took her notes from her desk and ran back downstairs. She did not want to give the boys any time to chitchat. Who know what Edward might say?

:::::::

Edward remained leaning on the doorpost as he waited for Bella to return with her notes. He tried to suppress a smile as he watched Jacob. The poor boy was so upset. Being new at this werewolf thing Jacob had to work really hard not to turn in Edward´s presence.

"It's not good holding it in like that Jacob," Edward said and gave him a wink. He just stared at him and clenched his fists. Jacob´s thoughts were so consumed with anger that Edward had a hard time making them out.

"I know what you are Cullen and if you even think about doing something to Bella I swear I will rip you apart," Jacob whispered stepping closer to Edward.

"What are you doing to protect Bella from the beast you have within? I have had decades to learn to control myself. What have you had, two weeks? Do not come talking to me about putting Bella in danger. Just look in the mirror and you will see who is really putting Bella at risk," Edward narrowed his eyes and searched through Jacob´s mind.

"I would never," Jacob said but his voice sounded a bit unsure and his thoughts were consumed with fear that he would hurt Bella.

Oh it was just too easy just sow a seed of insecurity in someone's mind and then come back to harvest. Edward was sure that Jacob was already afraid that he might hurt Bella and why not help him along that strain of thoughts? Seriously it was like steeling candy from a child, and what delicious candy that was Edward couldn't wait until it was all his to lick. Ringing the doorbell had now turned out to give double reward. He had not just been able to interfere with the make-out session in Bella´s room he had also made Jacob doubt himself around Bella. Edward saw Bella coming down the stairs and he stepped away from Jacob and met her with a wide smile.

"Thank you Bella," he said and took the notes from her delicate hand.

"You are welcome," Bella answered with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I better head home. See you two tomorrow at school," Edward said and stepped outside and got in his car.

Bella´s POV

Bella watched Edward get in his car and closed the door. Well, thank God that he was gone now Jake and she could pick up where they had left off. She turned to Jacob and wrapped her arms around him, he seemed a bit tense.

"Bella, Jake would you like to watch the game with me?" Her dad yelled from the living room. She was about to say no thank you when Jacob answered.

"Yes, sure Charlie we are coming."

Bella couldn't hold down a sigh of disappointment. Why did Jacob want to sit in the living room with her dad when they could be alone in her room? Bella didn't even think Jake was that in to sports. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and took her hand dragging her to the living room. She tried to figure out his facial expression but he seemed almost closed off.

We placed ourselves on the sofa. Dad was sitting in his favorite armchair. The game had already started and dad was updating us to what had happened which in my opinion was absolutely nothing. Jacob put his arm around me and I cuddled close to him. The game was so boring not even sitting this close to Jacob made up for it, well at least not when I had to sit this close to him without doing anything. I had to remind myself to keep my hands in my lap about hundredth times. I yawned and shuddered a bit, not because I was cold but I was getting sleepy. No I was sure not cold sitting next to Jacob he was always so warm strangely warm when I came to think of it. Dad and Jacob did misinterpret my shuddering thou and dad told Jacob to run up to my room and fetch me a sweater. I was too tired to protest and just said.

"They are in my second drawer,"

She could have bitten her tongue off the moment she said it. She was about to yell to Jacob not to bother that she would get it herself but he was already on his way up the stairs. Oh dear God do not let him see the condoms, what was she thinking putting them there? What would Jacob think? That she was planning on them doing something with them today if Edward hadn't shown up? This was so embarrassing, but he wouldn't see them right? But with her luck, he so would.

It felt like hours before Jacob came down again even though it was just a couple of minutes. He handed Bella the sweater without looking at her and placed himself beside her on the sofa again. She pulled on the sweater fearing would probably start sweating now; I was actually already sweating from being this nervous. I was afraid to look at Jake and I felt my face blushing. Jacob placed his arm back around me and I let out the breath I was holding. He pulled me even closer to him and whispered in my ear:

"It was lucky that I got that sweater and not your dad if you know what I mean, "Jake said and laughed a bit against Bella´s ear. She shook her head; he should only know that man beside them in the armchair was full of surprises. Bella did not feel that this was the time or the place to tell Jacob that it was her dad who had bought the condoms so she said nothing and just gave Jake a small punch in the ribs.

Edward´s POV

Edward had gathered a family meeting to update everyone on the Bella situation. Everybody agreed that it was good that he had interrupted Bella and Jacob. Well he wasn’t so sure about Rose, she spent most of the meeting looking bored and eyeing her own reflection in every shiny surface in the kitchen, but everybody else seemed excited. Alice the most of course. She keep saying that she couldn't wait until Bella was her sister.

"I just don´t know where to go from here. I can't just sit and wait for Jacob to screw up," Edward sighed and looked around the group.

"You need a strategy brother. Sometimes being patient and strike when the enemy least expects it is the best one," Jasper said leaning back in his chair. You could always count on Jasper to bring in a war analogy.

"Yes, I guess so, what do you have in mind?"

"Back off, let Bella know that you are there, but don´t go after her. You are her knight in shining armor after you saved her the last time but now she thinks that she doesn't need you anymore, right? Well, I think that she needs a reminder," Jasper reached out for Edward´s hand. He reluctantly let him take it.

"What do you mean?"

"Let´s scare the shit out of Bella and let you save her ass again," Jasper smiled and squeezed Edward´s hand.

"Oh tell me all about it brother. I like what you are saying," Edward smiled and squeezed Jasper´s hand right back.

Bella´s POV

Bella was trying to concentrate on her homework but her mind kept going other places. Obsessing over last night's events. Jake had left after the game and Bella had gone to bed, dreaming strange dreams about condoms and people climbing in through windows.

Edward and she had spoken a couple of times during the school day and he had this constant teasing smile on his lips that was driving her crazy. It felt like he knew all her secrets somehow. It was weird and made Bella feel uneasy. Jake and her had only run into each other once and had only had time for a brief kiss before he had to get to PE. She sighed and put her homework aside and sat herself down at her laptop instead to check her e-mails. Bella was about to answer one from her mom when the phone rang.

"Bella speaking."

"Hi Bella baby it´s Jess," a high pitched voice said.

When had Jessica stated to call me baby? That girl was a handful.

"Hi Jessica, how are you doing?"

"Good, what are you doing? Jacob? " Jessica giggled at her own joke.

"Ha, ha, very funny Jess. No, I am alone," ´Bella was glad that Jessica couldn't see her because her face heated up at the remark.

"Good, because I wanted us to have a girl talk and it would have been a bit hard with him there."

"Okay, whatever."

"Like have you asked Jacob to the dance yet? I asked Embry today and he said yes. Like he could say no to me. But anyway have you asked him?"

"No I don´t even know if I am going Jess," Bella was getting a bit of headache from Jessica's chatting.

"What are you talking about? You are not seriously still thinking about asking Edward? I saw you two talking today and you seemed really close like and like that time when he drove you to school, I just thought I was gonna faint because you two looked so fucking good together.."

"Stop Jess please! I am NOT going to ask Edward. Are you crazy? Jacob is my boyfriend," She interrupted Jessica before she said anything else about Bella and Edward.

"Thank God that would have been weird. So when are you asking Jake? We need to drive to Port Angeles to shop soon Bella," Jessica sounded eager.

"Did you not hear anything I said? Fine I will call him and ask tonight," Bella said and sighed.

"Oh great! Have Jacob talked to you about the party Embry is going to have this weekend?"

"Yes, he said something about that last week. Are you going?"

"Am I going? Is it rainy in Forks? Everybody is going, Bells. You want to ride together? Angela is driving and I think Mike and Eric are coming too."

"Fine we can go together," Bell said actually starting to feel a bit excited. Say what you want to about Jessica and Embry but they really knew how to party.

"See you tomorrow Bella and call Jacob and ask him now. Fuck do you know how lucky you are? Jacob is like so hot", Jessica giggled on the other end.

”Jessica! I will see you tomorrow!"

Bella hanged up before Jessica could say anything else and immediately called Jakes number. After some small talk she asked him if he wanted to go to the dance and he did of course say yes. They ended up talking about how much they missed each other which was a bit pathetic considering they had hanged out just yesterday. He did not say anything about the condoms and Bell had absolutely no intention to bring them up. Before they hanged up Jake said something about that he would never ever hurt her no matter what someone said. Bell just said okay but she really didn't get what he meant. What someone said? She suppressed the urge to lie down and stare at a picture she had of Jacob on her phone and started with her homework again.

Jacob´s POV

Jacob remained sitting on his bed after hanging up the phone. The last twenty-four hours since Edwards's remark had been hell. Jacob knew that he would never ever hurt Bella on purpose but what if he lost control? Sam had told him that he had once and it had ended up with his girlfriend getting a scar all over the right side of her face. Maybe he should just stay away from Bella, but then he would hurt her by doing that. And there was no way that he could stay away from Bella he was so in love with her. He even loved her loved her. He hadn't said the words to her but it didn't make it any less true.

Last night after Edward had left Jacob had been afraid to be alone with Bella and he had been relieved when her dad asked them to watch the game with him. Jaocb did notice that Bella seemed a bit disappointed though and he was cursing his insecurities, even more, when he found that pack of condoms in her drawer. He had no idea that Bella was planning that much ahead for them, he kind of thought that she would let him buy those. Jake started to pace back and forth in his room. What was he going to do? There was no way in hell that he could stay away from Bella, but how could he risk hurting her?

**Chapter 12**

Bella´s POV

The loudspeakers were pumping out the latest pop songs and the small living room was cramped with teenagers. Embry was making his way over to us a big smile on his face and a beer in his right hand. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the words _Gangster rap made me do it_ printed across the chest.

"Bella how nice to see you. Jake is driving me crazy talking about you. He´s in the kitchen, go and make out with him so he will stop bugging me. You other guys make yourself at home and Jess why don't you let me show you around the house? I especially want to show you my bedroom," Embry said and wrapped his left arm around Jessica's shoulders.

Jessica giggled and playfully punched Embry in the stomach. Mike and Eric seemed a bit uncomfortable and Angela just smiled a shy smile. Bell shook her head and made her way to the kitchen. She found Jacob in an animated conversation with Tyler. Jacob was waving his hands and Tyler was leaning against the counter drinking something out of a plastic cup. Bella sneaked up behind Jacob and wrapped her arms around his chest. Jacob turned around and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Bella, I have missed you," Jacob said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Nice to see you Bella,. You want a drink?" Tyler waved at Bella with his cup.

"Why not?" She said and watched as Tyler poured her a beer.

…

"Mike is missing," Jessica´s high pitch voice cut through the room like a knife. Bella shook her head and tried to make the haze inflicted by the alcohol to go away.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and got up from the sofa and over to Jessica. Jessica's hair was a mess and Bella could see that she was working herself into a state of panic.

"Well, he was pissed at me for only hanging out with Embry and said some really insulting stuff so I asked him to go to hell and he just took off. It was like an hour and a half ago. I thought that he just needed some air and that he would be back by now but he´s not," Jessica was wiping some tears from her eyes. Bella put her arm around her. Jacob had joined them and had a concerned look on his face.

”We will find him don't worry Jess, come on we will go together and look for him. You and Embry will check the area around the house and me and Bella will go down to the beach and see if he is there," Jacob said and dragged Bella out in the crisp night air.

They walked hand in hand down to the beach. The night was chilly and Bella wished that she would have taken the time to put her jacket on. It was dark down by the waterline and the black water swirled over the sand. She hoped that Mike wasn't here because she wouldn't want to sit alone on this deserted beach, it was kind of spooky. Walking in the damp sand wasn't easy and she had to hold on tight to Jacob´s hand not to fall.

The sound of voices reached them and two silhouettes appeared further ahead down by the waterline. Jacob stopped making Bella sway and reach out grabbing his arm to keep her balance. The two shadows ahead obviously hadn't noticed them because they were talking to each other in upset voices.

"You fucking pervert you were watching me! Who the hell are you anyway? Well never mind I don´t want to know just give me my fucking jeans and t-shirt," the voice belonged to a girl Bell could see now as the moon had decided to reappear from behind a cloud. The girl was soaking wet and only wearing a pair of panties.

"I wasn't watching you! I was just down here minding my own business when I fucking tripped over you damn clothes. Who the hell goes swimming in the middle of the night this time a year anyway?"

The boy holding a pair of jeans out to the girl seemed just as upset as her and the moonlight was dancing in his blond spiky hair and over his lean body. The search was over they had found Mike. A smile played on Bella´s lips; she had never seen Mike this angry, he was always so polite and nice. Whoever this girl was she obviously broth out a new side of Mike.

"Who is that?” she whispered to Jacob nodding her head to the girl who now had ripped the jeans from Mike´s hands and pulled them on while screaming to Mike to find her t-shirt.

"That is the one and only Leah Clearwater," Jacob said and a small laugh escaped him. He shook his head turned around and dragged Bella with him away from Mike and Leah.

"What are you doing Jacob? Shouldn't we go save Mike?" She asked trying to make sense of Jake's actions.

"Don't worry Leah barks allot worse than she bites. We will come back in while and make sure that Mike is okay but I have a feeling that he will be. Now I want to spend some time alone under the stars with my girlfriend," Jacob said and kissed Bella´s cheek.

He led her away from the beach and into the surrounding wood. Her heart rate picked up at the thought of being alone with Jacob. The wood was filled with shadows and the path they were on was only illuminated up by the moonlight seeping through the leafage. Jacob´s hand felt warm in hers, the sounds of the night surrounded them.

Bella felt safe with Jacob like nothing bad could ever happen when she was with him. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her. Bella leaned into him, her ear against his chest hearing his heart beat. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I would never hurt you Bella; I just want to keep you safe, you have to believe that," Jacob mumbled against her hair.

"Of course I believe that, what are you talking about? And besides, I am a big girl I can take care of myself. I don't need a knight in shining armor. I just need my best friend and boyfriend to kiss me right now."

Bella tilted her head and looked into Jacob´s dark brown eyes. He smiled at her and placed his lips against hers. Bella felt his hot breath and then his tongue in her mouth. Her heart rate picked up and she felt like a fever was burning in her veins. Her legs felt weak and the only thing keeping her from falling was Jacob´s strong arms around her.

She ran her hands through his hair. He lifted her up and somehow they ended up on the ground. Bella´s head was spinning and she found herself lying flat on her back with Jacob on top of her. She couldn't help but to gasp against Jacob´s lips who was now kissing her gently. She was caught between the cold damp ground and the heat radiating off Jacob´s body. How come he always was so warm? He was only wearing a T-shirt but when Bella ran her hands over his well deified arms they were burning. Her own hands felt cold even though her blood was pumping fast through her body. Bella ran them down Jacob´s back and in under his T-shirt. She loved feeling his warm skin. Yes she loved being this near Jacob. She loved Jacob. Oh my God, she loved Jacob. Was it too soon to love someone? Jacob was kissing her neck and she decided to stop obsessing and just go with it.

Bella felt Jacob´s hand moving along the side of her body grabbing her leg and running his hand up and down her thigh. God that felt good if he only would move his hand a bit to the side and maybe up a bit. When he moved his hand to her inner thigh she couldn't help but to inhale sharply. Was he reading her mind? She hoped not because then he would know she loved him and she wanted to say it in some totally fluffy romantic way.

Maybe something in the line of Jacob Black I promise to love you every moment forever, or no, that was way to cheesy. Maybe she could recite a poem to him instead. But the only poem she knew was that Robert Frost one that they had to learn for the English test next week and she kept getting that one wrong too. It was something with fire and ice and perish twice. But didn't fire win over ice every time? Wasn't that like some law of nature? Fire melts ice, right? She would just keep it simple. She would say Jake I, oh fuck he just moved his hand in between her legs. After that her thoughts kind of went haywire. Her body took over instead it arched up and meet Jake´s fumbling hand she could hear him breathing heavy against her collarbone. She ran she hands further up his back dragging his T-shirt up in the process. His lips were on her again, her heart was beating frantically in her chest.

"Hum Bella we should get back to the party before they miss us," Jacob mumbled against her lips. Bella felt him moving his body away from her and she shuddered with disappointment and from the cold night air that hit her when he released her from his warm embrace.

"Well I guess so," she said refusing to look at him as she got off the ground. She felt embarrassed, Jake obviously didn't feel like taking this any further and she would have gladly gone way further. Man, he probably thought that she was a total slut.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Jake took my hand kissed it.

"Nothing," she said still afraid to meet his gaze.

" Well just so you know I would much rather stay out here with you but I promised Embry´s mum to keep an eye on the party so it didn't get out of hand and it's a bit hard to do it from here. And believe me Bella I do want you so fucking much but I rather it be in a bed and not out here in the woods like I was some kind of animal," Jacob frowned at the last sentence and looked so miserable that Bella couldn't help but to laugh.

"Okay let´s get back to the house and make sure everything is okay," she started to follow the path leading to the beach with Jacobs hand firm in hers.

They returned to Embry´s house after looking for Mike and Leah on the beach, which was deserted. The music was even louder than before and they were greeted by Eric who wrapped them in a weird three ways hug and mumbled:

"I love you guys," before moving on to dance with some quileute girls.

Bella saw Mike, who obviously had returned to the party, standing in a corner of the living room staring intensely at the other end. She followed his gaze to Leah who now was wearing jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. Her hair still a bit damp from her swim. Bella had to admit that she was breathtakingly gorgeous. She was talking to Quill and once in a while, she glared hostile at Mike.

"Bella I am so glad that you are back we have to go home and you have to help me to convince Jessica and Eric to get in the car. I promised my parents that we would be home by one a clock," Angela's voice sounded helpless and she looked tired.

I didn't really want to leave but she couldn't stay, her dad would freak out and Angela obviously needed her help.

"Where is Jessica anyway?" Bella asked looking around the room.

"I don´t know, she and Embry took off looking for Mike, when he returned with little miss sunshine over there.."Angela made a frown and waved her hand in Leah´s direction, "I called Jessica´s cell to let her know that he was back and she said that she and Embry were going to come back soon but they are still not here," Angela sighed and sat down on the edge of the living room table. Mike had come over to us even though he still had his eyes fixed on Leah.

"Can´t we just leave Angela? I am sick of this party, it kind of sucks," Mike made a pouty face and dragged a hand through his hair.

"We are but can you help a bit instead of just standing in a corner sulking?" Angela snapped.

"Fine I will go talk to Eric. We will meet you guys out by the car, and for the record, I wasn't sulking. I was just standing minding my own God damn business," Mike replied and walked away from them and over to Eric who now was trying to do some kind of breakdance but it looked more like he was humping the floor.

Jacob and Bella went outside to look for Jessica and Embry and found them just a few feet from the house. Jessica was missing a shoe and Embry was effortlessly carrying her. When they spotted them Embry swayed Jessica up in the air before putting her down on the grass. Jessica was laughing and ran over to them.

"We are back but as you see I had an unfortunate accident when we were looking for Mike," Jessica pointed to her bare foot.

"Luckily Embry is like super strong or something because he carried me back," Jessica blew a kiss in Embry´s direction.

"Well Jess I only carried you for like 200 meters and you are light as a feather girl," Embry winked at Jessica and jogged over to her side.

"What happened to your shoe? Or better yet you can tell me during our ride home because we are leaving right now. Angela and the others are waiting in the car," I dragged Jessica away from the boys after kissing Jacob goodbye. Jessica complained that it was too early to go home but at least willingly let Bella drag her to the car.

Edward´s POV

”I saw that Bella are going shopping in Port Angeles this Wednesday. It would be a damn shame if something would happen to her, maybe you should be there just to make sure that she is okay," Alice's voice was filled with concern and her face was open and honest looking.

"Yes you are right sweet sister; Bella might need someone to look after her and who better than me?" Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around Alice. She leaned in to him, her spiky hair tickling his chin.

"Well isn't this cozy. Alice, love I need to have a word with Edward. There are some things we have to go over," Jasper took Edward’s hand and dragged him away from Alice.

Gosh, Jasper could be exceedingly touchy-feely sometimes. Edward pulled his hand away but still followed Jasper to his and Alice´s room. The floor was covered with maps marked with red dots and pieces of paper with Jasper's messy handwriting.

"What's all this?" he said and made a sweeping movement with his arm.

"This is a well-planned attack; we will leave nothing to chance I have reckoned the Port Angeles area and marked the places Bella most likely will visit during her shopping trip. I have also marked the darkest alleys and the roughest areas where it would be unwise for a young lady to walk alone."

Ewdard hadn't seen Jasper this excited, well ever. For the first time, he caught a glimpse of the man Jasper had once been. After years of seeing nothing but his struggle to keep from drinking human blood Edward saw something else, passion?

"I have to admit that you have done a thorough job here. What do I have to do?"

"You just have to be in Port Angeles and save Bella at my signal," Jasper smiled his white teeth glimmering.

**Chapter 13**

Bella´s POV

Bella was stuck between Mike and Jessica in the backseat of Angela´s car. Jessica kept going on about how worried she had been about Mike and that he had acted like a total ass and Mike had kept saying that he doubted that she had cared about that he had been missing at all and saying that she only took the search for him as an excuse to be alone with Embry. After listening to them banter back and forth for what seemed like forever Bella finally had enough.

"Would the two of you just shut up? What are you fighting about? Mike, you got back safe and sound and whether Jess actually was looking for you don't matter does it?" She sighed and closed her eyes all of a sudden feeling really tired.

"Well, I was kind of looking for him first.. but anyway let's talk about something more important like when we are going shopping for the dance. I think Wednesday would be good. You are coming too Angela right?" Jessica was back to her cheery self and Mike just glared at her and then turned his head to look out the window.

"I don´t know Jessica I haven't asked anyone to the dance," Angela replied her voice sounding a bit sad.

"Why haven´t you? You could go with Eric. Eric, you would go with Angela if she asked you, right?" Jessica sounded sure of herself and Bella could see Angela shaking her head but keeping her eyes on the road.

"I´m sorry Angela I would have gone with you if you asked but now I promised this girl that I danced with tonight to go with her, I guess she was impressed with my moves," Eric sounded sure of himself. Bella couldn't keep a laugh from escaping as he was bragging about his moves. She highly doubted that they had impressed anyone.

"Thanks, Eric but I don't need Jessica to ask someone for me, if I want to ask somebody I will do it myself," Angela replied anger sipping through her words.

”Don`t be mad at me Angela, I just want you to come with us to the dance and go shopping for a dress," Jessica was flapping her hair in Bella´s face and leaning forward in her seat while talking to Angela.

"I can come with you shopping for a dress anyway I could give you and Bella some advice," Angela smiled at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Good but you should ask someone," Jessica said and leaned back in her seat taking out her cellphone and started to write a text. Bella enjoyed the silence and closed her eyes again drifting off to a slumber.

Jacob´s POV

Jacob was running faster than he ever had before, the threes swept by him, becoming a green blur. His paws were hitting the ground in even strides taking him where ever he wanted to go. The sounds of the forests surrounding him. He had never given any thought to how many animals that moved in the night time. Rabbits coming out of their burrows to find food, owls sweeping through the woods trying to catch a mouse to bring home to their nest, and there was him a wolf still not a wolf belonging here still not belonging. He heard Embry catching up with him. He slowed down and let him sweep by.

"I´m faster than you whoa! Wait a minute you slowed down? Fuck not okay Black," he heard Embry´s thoughts running through his head as if they were his own and he knew his were in Embry´s mind as well.

It was relaxing hearing Embry´s thoughts, they were not so much different from what he said out loud, there were no deep dark secrets. What you saw is what you got with Embry. He was happy most of the time, thinking that the werewolf thing was cool and loving to run and sniff the air. Sometimes he thought about food or videogames or of his mom. Now he was thinking about Jessica's hair and that it smelled like lollypops and that reminded Jacob of Bella. Made him think of him and Bella in the woods. He tried to divert his thoughts but it was too late. He could feel that Embry had taken an interest in what he was thinking because Embry relaxed his own thoughts and concentrated on Jacobs. Jacob tried to think of his English homework but he failed and his thoughts were back to kissing Bella to lying on top of her here in the dark wood.

"Oh I see that you had a good time tonight Black. Show me more," Embry barked but Jacob knew that he was laughing on the inside.

"Never you perv," Jacob started running again with no intention of letting Embry catch up with him this time.

Bella´s POV

"I like this one it makes my boobs look good," Jessica was admiring herself in the mirror, Bella had to admit that the pink dress really did bring out the best in Jessica.

"Yes you look great and so do you, Bella," Angela was giving them tums up from her position by the store window.

Bella gave her an uncertain look and turned her gaze back to her reflection. The blue dress did look good but she didn´t feel comfortable dressed up like some Barbie doll. Well if she decided on this one maybe she could go off and do something else like visit a bookstore, way more fun than trying on teen more dresses.

"Well I trust you, Angela, this one is the one," she said and turned around to head into the boot to get out of the ridiculous attire.

"Good for you Bella but I have to try on at least a few more dresses," she heard Jessica say as she pulled on her own comfortable jeans.

She came out of the boot and Jessica was already trying on a new dress. Angela saw Bella´s suffering expression and said:

"You are not really in to this are you?"

"Well actually I just want to go to this bookstore, I meet you guys at the restaurant?" she said.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I will meet you guys in a minute."

Bella headed off to pay for her dress before Jessica changed her mind and insisted on that she had to stay and watch her put on another attire.

Edward´s POV

"In which direction is the target moving?"

"Oh, would you stop with the damn target thing? Her name is Bella," Edward sighed and adjusted the hearing piece in his left ear.

"I repeat in which direction is the target moving?" Jasper´s voice smooth over the line.

"She is moving south, shall I follow her on foot?" Alice's voice appearing, filled with laughter like this was some silly game they were playing. Didn’t she understand that Edward´s future was on the line here? His mate?

"Yes, Alice follow the target on foot. Edward remain in the vehicle and await further instructions. Are the two other girls going to accompany the target?"

Edward blocked out the noises from the neighborhood and scanned Jessica's and Angela's minds. They were occupied with the dresses and Angela was thinking of a restaurant where they would meet Bella later. He recognized the building. It was on the opposite end of town from where Bella was heading, good.

"No, they will not go with her. She is heading to a bookstore."

"Good divide and conquer, just the way I like it. Now let's just put Bella at ease and wait for darkness to fall and make our next move. Alice, you will watch Bella and Emmet and I will go and stir up some trouble. And Edward do not make any move on your own just wait for my signal okay?" Jaspers said his voice demanding.

"Yes I will stay put like the good boy I am," Edward rolled his eyes and occupied himself with eyeing his reflection in the rear-view mirror. He dragged his hand through his hair to create that disarrayed look that is the irresistible Edward Cullen. Fuck he looks good; he traced his tongue over his lips and wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella´s POV

Bella loved the smells of books and she loved bookstores. She had never been to one quite like this one before though. Most of the books were used and she traced her hand over their backs reading the titles, _Indian tribes_, _Dream_ …

"Are you looking for something in particular?" The man's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. He was watching her from behind the counter his long black hair in a ponytail and his russet skin indicating that he must be a native, but she hadn't seen him over at the reserve.

"Well, I was looking for something about the Quileute tribe and its legends I guess," for some reason she felt herself blush. The man made her feel a bit uneasy. He moved from behind his desk and over to a shelf and took a book down. He handed it over to Bella. It was blue and had a drawing of a chief on it. She took the book and gave him a faint smile.

"I think this one will due, any reason in particular that you are interested in this subject?" The man looked at her with a curious smile

"A school project," she studded and dug up some bills and paid. The man just nodded and Bella made her way out of the store.

To Bella´s surprise it was already dusk and she eyed her watch realizing that she was late for her dinner plans with Jessica and Angela. She had spent way too much time going through the bookstores of Port Angeles. All of a sudden she started to feel stressed. She had to hurry. She could almost feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Making it hard to think. Which way was the fastest to the restaurant? There had to be a short cut. Bella had to push down a sudden urge to run, why the hell was she this stressed out? Calm down Bella she kept chanting to herself, but it was no use. She kept eyeing her watch as she walked, crossing streets suddenly starting to lose her sense of direction. The anxiety level building up further inside. Why couldn't she calm down? Her heart rate picked up further, where was she? She didn't reconice the street she was on. It was deserted and the neighborhood was rough.

Should she turn around? No better to keep walking, soon she would come to streets with some people on and she could ask for directions. It was getting darker by the second, shadows creeping out of every corner. She was starting to feel sick. The stress was overwhelming her, her heart was beating frantic in her chest. Was she losing her mind? Just when she was about to stop and lean against a brick wall the feeling eased. It was the strangest sensation, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She started to feel calm and able to keep walking.

"Wait where are you going?" The voice was coming from behind her.

She kept walking, refusing to turn around. The anxiety was back again, Bella heard steps picking up speed behind her. She started to walk faster. Then there was two other men appearing from the shadows in front of her. She stopped uncertain what to do. The man from behind was beside her now; Bella realized that he wasn't alone. There were four of them and only one of her. She was scared now, more scared than she had ever been before in her entire life. The men gathered around her. They were talking to her. Asking where she was going. Saying to stay here with them. One tried to lay his arm around her shoulders but she pushed it away screaming don't touch me. This only seemed to encourage them and she felt them coming closer. There was no way out they could do whatever they wanted to her. Just when Bella was about to brace herself for what was to come she heard the sound of screaking breaks and headlights were hitting her eyes.

"Get in the car!" His voice was demanding filled with withheld rage.

She didn’t think she had ever been so happy to see a familiar face as she was now. And what a face it was. Even now with anger turning it to stone, Edward Cullen was breathtaking. She stumbled to the car and got in, the leader stuck to her as she got in the seat. She inhaled, feeling overwhelmed. What the hell just happened? Edward got into the driver´s seat and turned the car around in a maneuver that was far more appropriate for an action movie than for the streets of Port Angeles. He continued hitting the gas like we were racing in the Indy 500.

"I should go back there and rip those guys heads off," Edward was gripping the wheel in a way that had Bella worried he was going to break it as he spoke.

"No you shouldn't" she answered and tried to push down a sudden urge to throw up as the buildings were becoming a mere blur outside the car´s windows.

"You don´t know the vile and repulsive thoughts that those guys were thinking."

"And you do?"

"Could we talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around," Edward was far more upset than Bella had ever seen him and as much as she kind of wanted him to beat those guys up she didn't think he would stand a chance, unless … unless he really was a…no he couldn't….or maybe he could…of fuck…was she back to thinking that Edward Cullen was a vampire?

"You should put your seat belt on,"she said.

Whoa, she really had the ability to make great conversation. But her dad was after all a police officer and wearing your seatbelt was important.

Edward just laughed at her and shook his head and said:

"You put your seat belt on."

She did as he said, giving him a disappointed look when he didn't make any attempt to put his own belt on.

"Where do you want me to take you?" He seemed more relaxed now and smiled one of his crooked smiles.

"I am meeting Angela and Jessica at this restaurant by the port, but they have probably eaten already." she sighed and cheeked her phone.

Jessica had called five times and Angela had written several texts.

"I will take you there. They are probably worried about you," Edward ran his hand through his hair, fuck that was sexy.

He pulled over and they were surprisingly right at the restaurant like he had known all along where we were going. Strange. She got out of the car and saw Jessica and Angela coming out of the restaurant, she approached them.

"I´m sorry.."she started but was cut off by Angela.

"Where were you? We left you messages," Angela said her voice concerned.

"We waited but like we were starving so we.." Jessica's eyes diverted from Bella and to someone behind her. A smile placed itself on Jessica’s lips and a small giggle escaped.

"I´m sorry I kept Bella from dinner. We just ran into each other and got to talking," Edward was now standing beside her, his voice seductive as he was talking.

Jessica and Angela just stood there for a few seconds not saying anything. Angela gave Bella a questioning look and Jessica bit her lip probably trying to hold down another giggle.

"No that's totally alright, that happens right?" Jessica finally said.

"We were," Angela started.

"Yeah we were just leaving, Bella you wanna?" Jessica said.

Angela studying a particular spot on the ground very closely.

"I think I should make sure Bella gets something to eat, if you like?" Edward cut Jessica off and stepped in front of them.

All of a sudden it felt like something had gotten stuck in her troth and all she could do was nod. Why was she nodding? Was she agreeing to have dinner with Edward Cullen? Oh damn she was. Well, a girl has to eat right? And he had, after all, saved her life.

"I will drive you home myself," Edward continued.

"That's so thoughtful," Angela said and wiggled her eyebrows at Bella.

"That's really thoughtful yeah," Jessica agreed and nodded her head eagerly.

Bella finally regained her voice and said:

"Yes, I should eat something, see you guys tomorrow."

Bella followed Edward into the restaurant hearing Angela and Jessica giggle behind her back. They seemed to have interpreted the whole situation wrong. There was absolutely nothing to giggle about; Edward was Bella´s friend, her friend who just had saved her ass for the second time.

The restaurant was crowded but they got a table in the back and Bella ordered pasta but Edward said he didn't want anything. Mumbled something about being on a special diet. What did that mean? Was he like lactose intolerant or something? Or had he some kind of eating disorder? Bella had read an article about that it had become more common with guys suffering from anorexia. Or was he on the special diet of blood? Oh get a grip Bella. All of a sudden she was feeling brave; she would just ask him what the hell was going on.

"You have to give me some answers," Bella said pushing down an urge to laugh because she was feeling ridiculous.

"Yes, No, to get to the other side, 1,77245," Edward answered his face showing no sign of the sarcasm that was apparent.

"I don´t need to know the square point of Pi," Bella interrupted him.

"You knew that?" he said a small smile playing on his lips.

"How did you know where I was?"

All of sudden Bella was really tired of playing his games. How the hell did he find her when those guys were attacking her? That couldn't have been a coincidence.

"I didn't," he answered quickly.

Bella shook her head and started to get up from her chair. She should just leave. What had she been thinking agreeing to have dinner with Edward? It was apparent that it wasn't going to lead to her getting any answers from him so why should she stay?

"Don't leave," Edward said and reached out for her arm encouraging her to stay.

She sighed and got back in her seat eyeing Edward.

"Did you follow me?" she asked feeling shills run up and down her back. That would have been so creepy if he had. He was about to answer when a beep interrupted them. Bella pulled out her phone and read the text.

From Jessica

O_MG are U going to ask Ed to the dance now instead? He´s so hot!/Jess_

Bella typed down a fast answer before turning her attention back to Edward.

From Bella

_No! We R just friends! /B_

Before he could start to talk again her phone beeped once more.

From Jessica

_With benefits?/Jess_

Bella had to admit that she had walked right into that one.

From Bella

_NO!/Bells_

What had they been talking about? All of a sudden Bella´s face was on fire. Jessica had such a dirty imagination, thank God Bella never thought of those kinds of things. Okay maybe once in a while, but she sure as hell didn't want to start thinking of them at a restaurant when she was having a serious conversation with Edward.

"Anything interesting?" Edward asked.

"No, just Jessica."

"Well nothing interesting then," Edward said and laughed. Bella couldn't help but to join him.

"So what the hell is up Edward? How come you are always saving me?" She said and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well I guess I don´t have the strength to stay away from you," Edward was staring right back at her.

"Then don´t," Bella heard herself answer.

What was she saying? Wait what, was Edward moving his hand over the table to take hers? Why did she always get herself into these situations with him? And why the hell was her heart beating like a hammer in her chest?

**Chapter 14**

Edward´s POV

Her delicate hand laid right there in front of Edward. Her veins exposed under her pale thin skin. Her heart rate was picking up, the blood running faster feeding her cells with oxygen, making her lips turn a shade pinker.

The sound of her body's reaction when Edward reached out and put his hand over hers was like music in his ears. The red river inside her singing to him, asking him to bathe in it. Not yet, not yet, but oh soon. Her hand was warm. He craved that warmth, so different from his own touch. And his own touch was all he had had for so long. She was biting her lip; he wanted to be the one doing that. Not yet, not yet, but oh soon. Edward traced his fingers over her hand flipping it over and continued tracing the inside of her palm. Pupils dilating, breathing picking up. The human anatomy so easy to read, so revealing, he thought to himself.

"Then I guess I won't," he whispered the words leaning in close letting his breath hit her ear.

"What?" Bella swallowed loudly.

"Stay away from you."

Bella giggled refusing to meet Edward’s gaze. He was losing his control, her blood smelled so delicious. Only a sip to take away the craving, he could suck the venom out afterwards. To have that pure red liquid in his mouth right now. To just grab her and sink his teeth into her neck, to hear Bella gasp as he was sucking her very life-force out of her. This wouldn't due, he had to regain control. Edward jerked his hand away.

"Could we have the bill please?" Edward called the waitress.

Bella was rubbing her hands together, a confused look on her face.

"I should take you home, but if you like we could do something tomorrow and pick up this conversation then," he said and tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe we should split the bill," Bella said avoiding Edward´s question.

"Don´t worry, I got it, it´s not like that´s an issue for me."

"Money?" Bella asked.

He just smiled at her and threw a couple of bills on the table and headed out of the restaurant.

"Are you coming?" He asked, not bothering to look back. Edward heard Bella picking up her tings and following him.

Jacob´s POV

Jacob couldn't wait to hear how Bella´s shopping trip had gone yesterday. She had complained all day yesterday about having to go to Port Angeles. She really hated shopping.

Jacob had even suggested coming with her but she had said that she wanted the dress to be a surprise. He was sure that she would look wonderful whatever she would wear. All he wanted was to kiss his girlfriend this morning. He still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. He must be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet earth. Bitch hum, no pun intended.

Jacob saw Bella standing by her locker talking to Jessica. Jessica was practically bouncing up and down with excitement; Bella seemed more subdued by the conversation. They were probably talking about the prom dresses Jacob figured. Whatever else could have gotten Jessica this excited? He started walking faster, a big smile covering his face. Soon he would be kissing his Bella.

"He held your hand? Get the fuck out of here Bella," Jessica practically shrieked as he came up to them.

Bella was about to answer when she saw him, an anxious smile appeared in her face. Who was Jessica talking about? Him? In that case Bella was giving Jessica a much censored version of what had happed between him and Bella at the party.

"What were you talking about?" Jacob asked as he reached out and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"We were like talking, like about, oh is that the time? I have to get to class," Jessica stuttered and started walking away and Jake could have sworn that she whispered sorry under her breath.

Bella was studying her shoes, her cheeks starting to turn into bright red. What was going on? Who the hell had held Bella´s hand? Jacob´s heart was racing, and his palms were getting sweaty. He was afraid; did he even want to know this?

"What happened yesterday was nothing. What happened with Edward was nothing I swear Jacob," Bella was speaking fast her words hitting Jacob´s ears but not fully penetrating.

What was she talking about? Edward? What the hell had Edward to do with anything?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well like he saved me and I hadn't eaten okay? And like we were in this restaurant and he kind of, but I didn't want him to," Bella was stumbling over her words.

"Saved you from what? What happened Bella? he said and took her hand.

Had something happened to Bella and he hadn't been there to protect her? Jacob felt anger wash over him.

"I got lost and there were these guys who followed me and I don´t know, but I kind of think that they wanted to," Bella paused and swallowed "but it doesn't matter because Edward saved me."

"Okay I guess that's a good thing," Jake said having to hold himself back from saying something bad about Edward." But why did Jessica say that someone held your hand? Oh God, that was Edward, right?"

"Yes, but we are just friends. You have to believe me," Bella squeezed his hand.

The same hand that she held Edward with yesterday. Jacob jerked his hand away. He couldn't stand this, his Bella with that creepy motherfucker.

"I can't fucking believe you, Bella. Do you for one fucking second think that he only wants to be friends with you? How stupid are you?" He regretted it the second the words came out of his mouth.

Bella´s eyes were starting to look watery and she just looked at him like she couldn't believe what he had just said. Jacob felt his heart beating frantically and the wolf cried to be released. God, he couldn't control this, this wasn't him. He had to get out of here.

"I can´t believe you just said that! I can be friends with who the fuck I want, and if I wanted to do something with Edward today that would be okay because you don´t control me!" Bella shouted as tears started to run down her cheeks.

All Jacob wanted was to wipe those tears away and to take Bella in his arms, but he couldn't. The anger and the rage were too strong; he had to get out of here.

"Well, you do that! See if I care. Not that you give a fuck about what I think. You already pointed that out," He shouted back and turned around and started to run out of the school.

Holding the wolf at bay long enough to get to the woods. Ignoring the tears that were wetting his face.

:::

The day went on. The teachers kept lecturing, the minutes became hours, but Bella wasn´t really paying attention. She was there but she wasn't really there. She tried not to think about the sound of Jacobs steps as he was running out of the school. She tried not to think about how guilty she had felt and how she took that guilt out on Jacob. Bella tried to push the panic back, the panic over the thought that Jacob wouldn't forgive her. What if she had just lost her best friend? What if she had lost her boyfriend? Jacob meant so much to her, she cared for him. She fucking loved him.

Bella walked into biology class and sat down pushing the tears away that had been right there under the surface all day.

"Are you okay Bella? You still wanna hang out today?" Edwards' voice brought her back to reality.

She suddenly felt angry instead of sad. She hadn't asked Edward to take her hand and Jacob was overreacting. He was acting like she had let Edward fill her up or something. This wasn't the 16- century, it´s not like Jacob had to challenge Edward to a sword duel over holding his lady's hand. She was an independent woman. She could hang out with Edward if she wanted to.

She just had to make it clear to Edward that there would be no more hand-holding.

"Yes, I guess so, but just so you know there will be no more hand-holding," Bella whispered back to Edward.

"I didn't quite hear you there Bella. Did you say you wanted to do more than hand-holding? Well you do move fast young lady, but I´m game," Edward answered holding back a laugh. He was obviously joking but Bella was not in the mood.

"I am serious Edward, you and I are just friends okay?"

"Yes, well of course and where I am from friends can hold hands, but if it gets you all bothered and hot I guess we will have to stop."

A blush crept up Bella´s face but she ignored it and pretended to look through her notes.

"I´m just kidding Bella, I will be the perfect gentlemen. We can go over to my house and you can meet my family," Edward said giving her one of his sweetest smiles.

"Okay now let me concentrate on class," she answered.

Meeting Edwards's family seemed safe and maybe if she went to his house she could find out more about him. She had no idea what it was about Edward that kept her wanting to find out more, but he was like a mosquito bite that you kept scratching on even though you knew it would start to bleed.

…..

Edward was driving, his seatbelt on. He had made a big ordeal about putting it on.

"What´s so wrong with playing safe?" Bella had asked as he was pointing out how securely he was tied up by the belt.

"I don´t play safe Bella unless you want me to," he had answered and winked at her.

She had just ignored whatever he was implying. Maybe Jacob was right maybe she was stupid for thinking that Edward only wanted to be her friend. She pushed those thoughts out. Thinking about Jacob wasn't a good idea because it felt like her heart was breaking. She watched the world sweeping by outside the passenger´s window, the trees becoming a mere blur.

"You are driving awfully fast Edward," she pointed out ignoring that she probably sounded like a grandmother.

"This isn't fast Bella, maybe I will show you fast one day but I don´t know if you could handle that."

"I am looking forward to meeting your family," Bella said trying to steer the subject onto safer ground.

"And they are looking forward to meeting you."

Edward pulled up to a driveway and stopped the car. She started to get out and Edward was helping her. She hadn’t even noticed that he had gotten out of the car, weird. She gasped at the sight of his house. It was huge, windows everywhere. It must have coasted a fortune. Edward led her up to a glass door and they entered the house together.

"Wow this is incredible," she said as Edward was helping her take of her jacket.

Friends can help each other take off their jackets right?

"It's so light and open you know," Bella said feeling a bit ridicules going on about his house like she was some kind of realtor.

"What did you expect?" Edward asked looking at her curiously.

"I don´t know," she said feeling a small blush arise.

Damn blush. And what had she expected? Coffins? Dungeons? Man her imagination was running wild again. They started walking up a staircase. Classic music was being played somewhere and she followed Edward closely, feeling extremely nervous for some reason. Why was she nervous? It wasn't like Edward was her boyfriend and she was about to meet his family for the first time. Oh, but what if they thought that they, in fact, were a couple?

"I told them not to do this," he mumbled as they reached the head of the staircase.

They entered what Bella assumed must be the kitchen and was immediately greeted by a woman in her early thirties. She was small with wavy light brown hair and a sweet smile.

"Bella we are making Italiano for you!" she said looking at Bella expectantly.

They were what? Bella looked past the woman and saw Rosalie, Emmet and Dr. Cullen standing in the kitchen stirring in pans. Okay, this was weird. All she could come up with was hum okay.

"Bella this is Esme, my mother for all intense and purposes," Edward said and made a gesture at the woman in front of them.

"Buon giorno," Bella said.

If they were onto this whole Italian thing she could at least try to play along.

"Molto bene," Esme answered back and practically gleamed with excitement.

"Given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," Carslie said and approached them.

There was a long silence following his statement.

"We usually eat out," Edward said giving his father a stern look.

"Well I hope you are hungry," Esme said clapping her hands together.

Bella just looked at her not knowing what to answer; she wasn't partially hungry considering it was only three in the afternoon. She didn't want to seem rude though, God Edward´s family was weird. Just when she was about to answer a girl jumped in through the window. Was she out on a tree branch? Who above the age of ten climbs trees? Bella recognized Alice and she was followed by Jasper, who was looking well not especially glad to see Bella.

"Hi Bella," Alice said and came over and gave Bella a hug and put her nose to her neck.

"Oh you do smell good," she said and let go of Bella.

Oh God this was so creepy, what was wrong with Edward´s family?

"Alice what are you.." Edward trailed off.

"Oh, it’s okay Bella and I are going to become great friends," Alice said looking at Bella with ,what in Bella´s frame of reference, only could be described as crazy eyes.

:::

The woods were no comfort. Being in wolf form was no comfort. Nothing fucking helped; Jacob switched form and tugged his jeans on. The anger had disappeared and he only felt miserable. He had totally fucked up; instead of keeping Bella away from Edward he had practically driven her to him. He was still pissed at Bella for letting Edward hold her hand but it was totally not worth fucking up their relationship over it. What if she was with him now? What if they were kissing? What if she had just forgotten about Jacob? What if Edward was sinking his teeth into her turning her into one of them? Thinking like this was crazy but he couldn't stop himself.

Bella´s POV

After Edward got Bella away from his family and the whole Italiano ting by saying that dinner could wait a couple of hours, they went to his room. Now she was standing looking through his CD´s. She felt his eyes on her, the window was open and a cool breeze swept in and she shivered. She wanted to ask him why there was no bed in his room only a divan and books and CD´s, but there was like something had gotten stuck in her throat. She felt if she asked he might actually tell the truth and somehow Bella sensed it would be unsettling.

"Wow you have a lot of music, what are you listening to?" she asked and pressed the CD-Player.

A familiar voice came out of the loudspeakers, she suppressed a giggle.

"It's Justin Beiber, I don't know," Edward said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah" Bella said trying to think of something to say and swallowed down the laughter that was bubbling up. "Baby is a great song."

An awkward silent arose as Justin told us all about _baby oh thought you always be mine_. Bella went over and sat down on the divan.

"Why don´t you have a bed?" She asked.

"Because I don´t sleep," Edwards eyes burned into Bella´s.

"Ever?"

"No not at all."

"Why is that? I mean everybody sleeps right?" Her voice trebled.

"Do you want to know, do you really want to know? Because I will tell you," Edwards's voice was a mere whisper.

"Yes, I want to know, I have to know."

"If I tell you everything you thought was true will be lies. I don't know if I can do that to you Bella."

"Tell me."

"Fine, I am vampire so are my family. You do not need to be afraid Bella we do not feed off humans," Edward smiled at her showing off his perfect white teeth.

Bella felt sick, he must be joking right? There were no such things as vampires.

"You aren't serous are you?"

"You want me to show you?"

Her hand immediately came up to her neck covering up it best she could.

"No you silly girl, I said I would show you fast didn't I? I kind of think you can handle it," Edward said and stood up dragging Bella with him.

One second we were in his room the next we were moving through the open window and through the air. She grabbed on to Edward as if her life depended on it, actually, it kind of did. He climbed a tree up all the way to top. Then continued jumping from one tree to another finally stopping at the top of one and letting Bella sit down on a tree branch. She could see for miles from up here. The woods beneath forming a green maze, the roads, Forks, she could even see over to Quileute territory from up here. Edward was climbing around her like some freaking spider monkey.

…..

They were back in Edward´s room, Bella felt nauseous. Her head was spinning, had she gone insane? Was she dreaming?

"You still don´t really believe me do you Bella?" Edward said his eyes cautious.

He didn't wait for her to respond and left the room coming back only a second later with a big kitchen knife in his hand. Okay she was not the one who was insane, Edward was. Now he was going to chop her to pieces. Bella opened her mouth to scream but Edward took her hand and placed the knife in her palm.

"Stab me, Bella, see what happens," his eyes had a gleam to them and he was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

He really was insane. The knife felt heavy in her hand. She could see dad before her as he broth her in to the station covered in blood rambling Edward wanted me to do it he said he was a vampire. Yes mental asylum next for Bella.

"Are you crazy? I can´t stab you," Bella practically screamed at him.

He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and stretched out his arm to her.

"Stab me in the arm; it won't kill me if I am lying."

Bella watched Edwards pale arm as in trance. This was surreal. She lifted the knife and her breathing got heavy. A ray if light reflected in the sharp blade. She looked into Edward's eyes as she lifted the knife higher and let the blade come down on his arm. It felt like cutting into stone, the blade came to an abrupt stop. Bella watched Edward´s arm, not a scratch. The pale skin was unbroken. She reached out to touch it; the hair on his arm tickled her fingers as she stroked the cool surface.

"Believe me now? That was kind of cool I have never been stabbed before. You want to try somewhere else? Chest? Leg? Throat?"

Bella shook her head and went over to the divan and sat down. She had to press down an urge to vomit.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward was beside her, stroking her hair.

"Could you take me home please?" Bella said not daring to look at him.

"Okay, let´s go."

Bella followed Edward downstairs and he helped her put on her jacket. Her thoughts were spinning she had no idea what to do with this information. It was one thing suspecting something. It was a whole other ordeal to know for sure.

"You know Bella if this is true, I mean that vampires do exists who knows what else does as well? I just want you to remember that I have been honest with you. Not kept you in the dark about this. It's because I trust you Bella," Edward said as they walked out to the car.

"Are there other things besides vampires? What would that be?" Bella said getting into the car.

"Oh I don´t think that is my place to say, but you are a smart girl Bella. You know when something is a bit off. It is usually the smallest of details you know, but when you put them together they form a clear picture," Edward smiled at her as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was just wondering if you don't drink human blood what do you drink?" she said amazed with her own bravery.

A smiled played on Edwards's lips and he turned to Bella.

"You ever wondered what happened to Bambi´s mum?"

Jacob´s POV

Jacob was waiting outside Bella´s house, hovering by the tree line feeling like a crazy stalker. He guessed she was with Edward. He clenched his fists trying to keep himself under control. He heard a car closing in. The wheels screeching as it came to a stop. Jacob could smell him even before he had gotten out of the car. The sweet smell of decay hitting Jake´s nostrils. He followed Bella to the door, she looked unbalanced her face was paler than usual and she swayed a bit unevenly as she walked. Had he done something to her? Other than drive like a lunatic as usual? They said goodbye and Edward returned to his car but not before he leaned forward and whispered something in Bella's ear. She opened the door and walked into the house. Jacob was starting to feel a bit strange; it was like the world was swaying a bit around him.

He had to see Bella, make sure that she was okay. Apologize for this morning. He started walking up to Bella's house. Edwards's car was still there but Jacob didn't care, he didn't even care when he heard the car door crack open.

"Oh I thought I smelled that delicious scent that you give off," his voice felt like razor blades cutting into Jacob.

"Edward, why don´t go home to your crypt and leave us who are actually living alone?" Jacob turned facing him.

He was leaning against the hood of his precious Volvo.

"You look a bit pale Jacob I hope you aren´t coming down with something. You know rabies can be a bitch."

"Funny Cullen."

"You really do look a bit sick, I wonder why?"

"I get sick from looking at you and thinking about you touching Bella even though she didn't want you to."

Edward started laughing shaking his head.

"Oh come on Jake, both you and I know that we don't have to wait for a girl to scream bloody yes touch me to know that she wants us to. One of the perks of this supernatural shit is that whole heighten senses thing. And fucking believe me Bella didn´t mind me touching her," Edwards words were burning Jacob.

That was it, that fucking ass. Jacob was right in front of him, grabbing the collar of his ridiculous shirt. Edward pushed him away.

"Watch it! I am willing to oversee this slip from you but if you ever touch me again I will see that as breaking the treaty," Edward brushed off some invisible wrinkle and got into the car.

Bella´s POV

Bella´s hands grabbed the bowl as her lunch came up. Her abdomen cramped, her arms trembled. She sunk down to the bathroom floor. The tiles felt cool against her cheek. She closed her eyes. Nothing was real anymore. There were vampires, there really was immortals walking among them. Edwards´ words kept ringing in her ears" Considering vampires do exists. Who knows what else does as well?" She had this nagging feeling that there was other things that didn´t add up. What if everything Bella thought was real wasn't? She had stabbed Edward Cullen with a knife and he hadn’t flinched. She started to get up from the floor and over to the sink. She was washing her face when somebody placed a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella are you okay? It's me Jacob your dad let me in."

She watched her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Her Jacob was on the other side of that door. She walked over and turned the lock and basically fell into his arms.

"I´m sorry," she mumbled against his chest."

"No I am sorry babe," Jacob said and placed soft kisses against her hair.

She sighed feeling safe in Jacobs embrace. There might be such things as vampires but at least Jacob was all human.

"You can be friends with Edward if you want to, but I still don´t trust him," Jacob said drawing her closer.

"Jake can we please not talk about Edward?" She said taking Jacob´s hand and leading him into her bedroom.

She had almost ruined everything between her and Jacob over her obsession with Edward, She dragged her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe that Jacob was still with her. He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. She watched his tanned arms, the veins creeping up them. She watched the way his T-shirt clung to his body. The way the fabric of his jeans strained against his knee as he bent his leg. The way he smiled as he was looking at her, his eyes half closed. She closed the door and walked over to him placing her hand on his chest. Bella felt his heart beating under her palm picking up speed as she stepped closer, their hips pressed together. She kissed his lips, he kissed her back. Their kisses were soft, cautious, Bella didn't want them to be. She wanted him to touch her rough. Make her feel alive. Make her forget that the world had suddenly turned dark and dangerous.

"I am no porcelain doll Jake," She whispered against his lips pressing her body even closer to his.

::::

The world was still spinning around Jacob, it took every bit of strength he had to keep running and not turn around. A metallic taste aroused in his mouth, he ignored it. The wolf fought to be released but he pushed it down refusing to change form.

Moving in the woods in human form was hard, he kept stumbling but moving forward none the least. His lungs cried for oxygen and he gasped for air as he ran. He would not give in to this, he was no animal. None of this was real, these kinds of things didn´t happen. This wasn't the twilight zone this was Forks Washington, this wasn't a fairy tale this was real life. Sam´s words kept ringing in his head. Sam! He was going to punch that son of a bitch in the face first chance he got, if not for his own, so at least for Leah´s sake. It just happens, yeah right! Jake was starting to feel sick his vision blurring. He saw the ground approaching but didn´t even have the strength to put his arms forward to ease the fall. He felt the damp rough ground against his chin before everything went black.

**Chapter 15**

Bella´s POV

Bella watched her hands. They trembled slightly as she lifted them up. She reached for her jeans and started to pull them on. Stood up and started to look for her bra but gave up and pulled a new one out from the drawer. Her green sweater was tangled on the bed post. She took it and pulled it over her head, creasing out some wrinkles with her hand.

"Bella, Jacob? Do you want some sandwiches? I was a bit hungry and I thought maybe you wanted some too," Dad´s voice came through the door his hand was probably on the handle because it shook slightly, but he didn´t push it down.

Bella walked over to the bed and pulled the duvet over it. She forced herself not to linger on the red spot in the middle. The window was open, the wind made the drapes sway. Dad pushed the handle down.

"Are you alone? Where is Jacob?" her dad said looking confused around the room.

"He left," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"What do you mean he left? I have been downstairs the entire time nobody left," dad said his hand scratching his mustache.

"He left through the window," she said. This entire day had been crazy, having to tell dad that Jacob jumped out of the fucking window was only icing on the cake.

"Through the window? This is the second floor! Did he climb the tree down? Why would he do that? Did you guys fight?" dad was upset his eyes wide.

"I guess he must have climbed down," Bella said.

Because he must have, he didn´t fucking jump down and ran away because he´s not fucking Spiderman.

"Bella are you okay? You look a bit.." dad trailed off.

"I´m fine dad, what about those sandwiches?"

"Don´t you want to talk about it? I know I´m not much of a talker myself but I´m here for you," her dad watched Bella with concerned eyes," I didn´t see Jacob´s car did he get a ride here? Is someone picking him up?" He continued.

"You seem very concerned about Jake!" She snapped.

"Well I am, you said he jumped out the window. That doesn't seem like he is okay to me."

Something was rising in Bella´s chest. She felt the pressure increase. Her lip started to tremble. Her dad´s arms were around her. Holding her to his chest. Bella sobbed against his flannel shirt. He stroked her hair, swaying her back and forth like she was his little girl again. He smelled like old spice and safety.

"Dad, I`m not okay," She whispered as her tears were wetting his collar.

"Maybe we should have those sandwiches," her dad said and led her downstairs.

Bella chewed the bread. Her dad was drinking a beer, the foam getting stuck in his mustache. She had stopped crying, just wiped her nose on the sleeve of her sweater. Dad kept looking out of the window, a worried crease on his forehead.

"So Bella you wanna talk?" Dad took another sip, his eyes steady gazing into Bella´s.

She breathed in. No, she didn't want to talk.

"He said he loved me, and then he jumped out of the window mumbling that he couldn't handle this, that it wasn't real. He was acting so strange dad, and I didn't even get to say it back you know?" Bella started sobbing again.

"Hum," dad was nodding his head looking slightly embarrassed.

"How could he do that dad? After.." Bella stopped herself and took another bite of the sandwich.

Maybe keeping this on a need to know basis would be a good idea.

"You know I think I am going to call Billy just to make sure that Jacob got home safe," dad said and got up and over to the phone.

He mumbled something into the receiver as Bella concentrated on eating. When her dad returned the crease on his forehead had deepened.

"He wasn't home but Billy said some of his friends would go looking for him. I said that we would look around here a bit. Billy said that Embry had come by earlier because he was worried about Jake, said that he hadn't been to any classes today. Do you know something about this Bella?"

"We kind of had a fight but we had sorted that out. Well kind of anyway," she said.

"Well grab your jacket and let's go out and look around the area okay?" dad was already half out of the door.

….

It had gotten dark, the dusk had turned into night. Dad had tried to talk Bella into going to bed but she had refused. Billy was here now too, dad was talking to him about calling in some guys from work to go looking for Jake. Billy shook his head saying that Sam, Paul and Embry would find him. Dad was a bit reluctant about letting teenage boys run around in the woods at night but Billy was not giving in. Bella wrapped her jacket tighter around her body. Had something happened to Jacob? Bella wouldn't let her thoughts go there. Her breath came out in small puffs. No Bella not the time to panic she thought to herself. Jacob is okay, he has to be.

Bella heard Billy inhale. Her dad started to move from her side. She saw Sam, his face was serious his arms flexed from the burden he carried. How could he carry him like that? Like he was a mere infant not a teenage boy with a six-pack. Bella felt tears clouding her eyesight. Jacob´s body was limp. His head hanging to the side, his eyes closed. Sweat covering his body even though the air was chilly. She stumbled across the lawn. Jacob, her Jacob. Bella´s hands touched him, stroking his hair. Sam put him down. Bella´s dad was calling an ambulance. Sam walked swiftly over to Billy. They talked, their voices low. Her tears were wetting Jacob´s face, her beautiful Jacob. She traced the cut on his cheek.

"What are you talking about Billy? The ambulance is on its way. The boy is unconscious, he needs to go to the hospital," Charlie´s voice was loud, breaking the silence of the night.

"Charlie you have to trust me. Call off the ambulance we will take him home to La Push," Billy put his hand on Charlie's arm his tone stern.

Bella watched as her dad threw his hand´s up in the air before he picked up his phone and with the authoritarian tone that belonged to the police chief of Forks called the ambulance off.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella we need to take him home," Sam moved past me and picked Jacob up off the ground.

She refused to let go of Jacobs's hand.

"Bella please," Sam started to carry him over to Billy´s truck.

She ran after them.

"I want to come with you," she said.

"Bella we need to take care of him now. We will call you and let you know how he is doing," Billy had rolled over to us stroking his son over the hair as Sam gently put him in the backseat.

Bella leaned heavy on her dad as they watched the car disappear.

Edward's POV

He had told her, he had told her. Edward closed his eyes wishing for sleep that would never come, pictures of Bella playing through his mind. She would be his, he just knew it.

Jacob´s POV

Something was pounding on Jacob´s head. No wait a minute something was pounding inside his head. Muffled voices surrounded him. Something was pulling him back to conciseness. He struggled; the peace of the darkness was comforting.

"Jake, wake up" hands were shaking him.

"What should we do? Fuck we should have let Charlie take him to the hospital," Jake recognized Embry´s voice through the fog in his head.

"No they would have taken his temperature and start pumping him full of meds because he should be dying at that number."

Where was he? Last thing Jacob could remember was kissing Bella. Bella, everything in him was longing for her. Where was Bella? He felt panic creep over him. He had to get to her. The pounding increased. Jacob reached for his head and whimpered still not opening his eyes. Hands were touching him, voices asking him things but he couldn´t make them out anymore. Bella´s face was before him, memories pressing forward from the back of his mind to the conscious side. She was whispering something against his lips. She smelled so good. Edward was right he was so right but Jake still hated that motherfucker. Jacob´s hands were all over her. He lifted her up.

Sam was shaking him calling out his name making the memories shift.

Bella´s face was before Jacob again. The line of her hair slightly damp. Her lips rosy, her eyes closed. He pushed closer to her, overwhelmed that they were actually doing this. Then the world started swaying. It had been like mother earth herself called for Jacob with force. Gravity pulling him closer, then letting him go. Everything disappeared except for Bella.

He opened his eyes and meet a pair of dark brown. He showed Sam off with a growl and sat up.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Sam said getting up on his feet again rubbing the back of his head witch must have hit the floor.

"No I am not okay!" Jacob got up and started pacing back and forth over the floor.

"Come down Jake, you are scaring us. What the fuck is going on with you?" Embry said getting up from a chair.

"What is going on with me? What the fuck is going on with all of us? We turned into werewolves. We are not human anymore that's what's going on. This shit is too much! And maybe you Sam would like to enlighten us to this whole imprinting thing again, and maybe this time it would be nice with the fucking truth!"

Sam moved a bit uneasy from one foot to another, lowering his head a bit.

"I don´t know what you are talking about man, I mean like it wouldn't have happened if Emily wasn't the right one anyway," Sam said.

"I am not talking about if she was right or whatever. I am talking about how it happens, and it wasn't the first time you saw her was it?" If his eyes could burn a hole into Sam they would.

"Well like kind of, I mean I thought that she was cute and pretty the first time I saw her," Sam stalled moving closer to the door.

"Yes right, go on," Jacob said a devilish smile spreading across his face.

"Yes and she must have thought I was okay too, but the whole imprinting thing happened…" Sam´s hand was on the handle now,"…when I fucked her behind the Clearwater´s garage," with that he pressed the handle down throwing himself out as Paul jumped him screaming.

"You son of a bitch! Leah is like a fucking sister to me."

Bella´s POV

Bella was sitting next to Angela in class. She kept giving Bella worried glances but Bella´s eyes remained on the teacher or in her textbook. Billy had called and told her dad that Jacob had woken up and that he would be okay but she still hadn't heard a word from Jacob himself. This seemed to be a pattern with them, her calling and texting him a million times and him not responding. She rubbed her eyes, which probably had dark circles under them from the lack of sleep last night.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela whispered.

"Yes I´m fine," she responded tapping her pen against the table.

"You don´t look fine to me. Jess said that you and Jake had a fight yesterday," Angela was obviously not giving up.

"Well it was nothing," Bella said keeping her voice low, not to draw the teachers' attention.

"Did it have anything to do with..," Angela paused for a moment her eyes darting to the other end of the classroom,"..Edward?" She was biting her lip as she spoke.

Bella couldn't resist throwing a glance in Edward´s direction. He was writing, his hand moving fluidly over the paper, his head slightly tilted to the side as if he was listening to something. Could he hear what they were saying? He was after all a vampire. Maybe that involved super hearing? What else could he do? Bella was starting to feel uneasy.

"No, or yes I will tell you later," she whispered, giving Angela a pleading look.

Angela nodded her head and looked down in her textbook.

Bella discreetly pulled her phone up to look for any new messages; the screen was blinking indicating a new text. Her fingers trembled as she opened it.

_You look tired Bella, tuff night? Xoxo Edward_

Bella could feel his eyes on her but she ignored it and put the phone down pretending like nothing had happened. Pretending that she wasn't feeling devastated that the text wasn't from Jake and pretending that a part of her wasn't scared to death of Edward.

Jacob´s POV

Jacob was sitting on his favorite log, gazing out over the ocean. The wind was blowing in his face, cooling his heated skin. The hours had passed and he guessed that the day had turned into afternoon. Jacob was trying to think, to sort everything out but nothing made sense anymore. His head was pounding and his body screamed bloody murder for not being with Bella, but he was set on staying in this very place until he had made sense of everything.

Here was the deal, he was a werewolf. Nothing he did would change that. Not wishful thinking, not denial not anything. He had imprinted on Bella, oh he hated that word, it sounded almost obscene, like he had pissed on Bella´s leg to mark his territory. Witch he most definitely had not. God Jacob hated imprinting, it had ruined his first time with a girl. And how in hell would he tell Bella that she would be the only girl for him for ever and ever because in their tribe they imprinted on people? Well he would slip it in just after telling her that he turned into a wolf once in a while and not only at the full moon. Yes and then he would say that her precious friend Edward was a vampire. Oh and then she would be all like, oh that's okay I don´t have a problem with you turning into a dog at all. Bestiality is like so my thing and imprinting sounds so cool, like what girl wouldn't want to be tied down by some magical connection that there was no way out of? And Eddie is a vampire? Oh rip his head off, he was kind of bothering me. Yes that would happen right after hell froze over. She would more likely take of running in the opposite direction screaming her lungs out. Sam had insisted that he tell her, keeping a distance from your imprint especially in the beginning was a bad choice as he put it, he had even said that it might be dangerous. And to be honest Jacob was feeling pretty lousy.

He got up from the log and started moving, his legs tired and his head spinning. He was tired of fighting this. Fighting nature. The wolf longed for freedom and the seams of his clothes ripped as he fell forward landing on his paws. He sprinted over the sand and into the green maze of trees.

Jake stopped outside of Bella's house hiding among the trees. He had to tell Bella everything, but how? Maybe if she figured it out on her own, if he just gave her some clues then maybe she wouldn't freak out. Yes that was a plan. He had to change from and talk to her.

He heard the sound of her car approaching in the distance. Changing from and just walking up to her wasn´t an option considering he hadn´t brought any clothes. He remembered that Paul had some places in the woods were he kept some clothes considering that he often changed from spontaneously and tore his clothes to pieces. Jake ran to one of the places he had seen in Paul's mind not located too far away from here. He changed form and tugged on a pair of jeans shorts hidden behind a rock, unfortunately, that was all the clothes there was. Who the hell wore jeans shorts? He must look ridiculous wearing only them and nothing else but there was no time to ponder on that. He had to see Bella. Jacob ran to her house and got there just as she parked her car and got out. His heart was beating frantically in his chest as he walked over to her. Bella stopped, her eyes connecting with his, there was like a current swept Jacob to her. He wrapped his arms around her. He had to feel her body against his.

Bella´s POV

Bella watched Jacob. He was standing by her bedroom window, the very one he had jumped out of yesterday. After he had surprised Bella by showing up outside her house, wearing only a pair of miss fitting jeans shorts, she had invited him in if only so he wouldn't catch pneumonia. She had first thought that he was still suffering from some sort of concussion, because walking around dressed like that in Forks did indicate that something was a bit wrong with your head, but he seemed okay and Bella hoped that he would explain what the hell happened yesterday.

"I´m sorry," he said walking over to her.

"For what?" She said trying to look nonchalant, failing miserably of course.

"I wish I could explain but I literally can´t," Jake said.

He took a few steps and then turned to Bella again.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn´t tell anyone? One that wasn't yours to chair?" he asked.

Bella immediately thought of Edward and the crazy Cullens. She had no intention to chair their little secret, but that was only because everyone would think she was crazy if she did.

"Well that's what it is like for me but worse," Jake continued and sat down on the bed.

Bella really should have changed the sheets, thank God for bedspreads. She was starting to get a little distracted from the conversation. Jake was looking so miserable and cute were he sat. Yes really cute and kind of sexy, so what if he had decided to only wear shorts? If anyone could carry that look up it was him. Actually, when she came to think of it he should always walk around dressed like that. And so what if he had jumped out of the window after they had sex the first time? He was here now, right? She walked over to him and ran her hand through his hair. Oh, that felt nice. Jake stood up looking in her eyes as he searched for something.

"Bella, do you remember when we walked on the beach in la Push?"

"The legend?" Bella paused trying to remember what they had talked about," yes the legend about the cold ones," She remembered that that was the first time she really considered that Edward was a vampire.

A shadow flew over Jake´s face and he looked disappointed.

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember," he walked away from her.

What had she said wrong? Oh God was he still upset over that damn Edward thing?

Bella walked over to him not knowing what to say. But instead of saying anything else Jacob put his arms around her and held her tight to him whispering in her ear.

"Please try to remember, it would be so much easier if you knew."

"Yes that's right," Bella said.

Jake let go of her and turned to the window and opened it.

"Wait Jake, what are you doing?" Bella said stumbling after him.

When she reached the window Jake landed gracefully on the ground below. Oh God, he must have jumped. She inhaled sharply as she saw him jog over the lawn and into to forest.

…..

Later that night when Bella lay in her bed trying to fall asleep Edward´s words popped up in her head. What was it he had said? That there were other things besides vampires? Her head was spinning there was no way that she would fall asleep now. She sat up and lit the lamp. Her eyes fell on the book on her nightstand. Bella picked it up; it was the book she had brought in Port Angeles. She opened it and started reading.

**Chapter 16**

Bella´s POV

Bella woke up with a shudder. The book placed on her chest slammed into the floor, she must have fallen asleep reading it. Rays of light crept over her room and she rubbed her eyes trying to properly wake up from a sleep filled with strange dreams. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed placing her feet on the cold floor. Bella´s eyes lingered on the book and the words on the page that had swung open.

_As told in Quileute folklore, the Quileute Indians descended from wolves. Quileute legends suggest that a mythical being known to have 3 interchangeable titles as The Trickster, The Transformer, and The Changer…._

Was this what Jacob wanted her to remember? Her thoughts drifted back to the day of the bonfire. It felt like years ago when Jacob and her had walked on the beach and he telling her about the history of his tribe. She remembered their first kiss and then Jacob´s weird change of temper and his strange exit followed by his supposed illness. Bella´s fists clamped the sheet. It couldn't be…but what if it was true? What if Jacob´s stage behavior and his disappearances were explained by him being a supernatural being? Edward was after all a vampire…Jacob could be…yes what? A shapeshifter? This was crazy but still, when the thought had entered it refused to go away. She had to talk to Jacob, ask him what the hell was going on. Today was the day of the dance. She would ask him tonight.

Jacob´s POV

The Alfa order, there was no way out of it. Embry was ecstatic, his mind filled with bloodthirst. We will finally get to kill vampires his mind kept chanting. The wolf side of him taking over, Jacob was at least fighting his. Bella would hate him standing her up and not even bothering to call. Fuck she would never forgive him. Sam´s voice egging them on as he broke into a run, they followed. Running as a pack was an amazing feeling, moving as one unit.

Sam had called them together this morning. There had been signs of nomads traveling in the area. Vampires moving in the direction of their land. They had to be stopped, there was no other choice. It was not like they could ask them to wait while Jacob attended a dance. Their smell was getting closer. Everything in Jacob wanted to rip them to pieces, for once being able to let go and not hold back. Maybe Bella had figured everything out and would understand. Oh God he hoped so. He would get to her as soon as possible maybe if they were successful, Jake could make it to the dance before it ended.

Bella´s POV

Tears were burning underneath Bella´s eyelids but she refused to let them out. He was not coming, Jake had stood her up. He hadn´t even bothered to call. Why was she surprised? She didn´t care if he, in fact, was a fucking shapeshifter he could at least call. So Bella guessed she had to sit home wallowing over that asshole. Fuck no! An evil thought entered her mind. She could call someone, someone who could be here in no time. Someone who could wear a suit, making him look dashing. Someone Jacob hated and that scared the shit out of Bella, but that was beside the point, the main thing was that Jacob hated him. Would serve him right.

There was this little voice inside she who was saying that maybe Jacob had a valid reason for not being here and that this whole thing would backfire. She beat that voice down with a sledgehammer and took up her phone.

He answered immediately.

"Do you think I should wear the blue tie or the grey one?" he said.

Bella swallowed hard. Did he know she was going to call?

"How fast can you be here?" She said trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"How fast can you count to ten?"

The doorbell rang before she had reached nine. Her dad opened the door. Bella remained lingering in the staircase. Dad gave her a questing look but left her alone with Edward. Edward looked, Oh God her heart made a double flip. He looked like a movie star. He smiled at Bella looking like he wanted to eat her up, and not in the good way. Her first dance and she would end up a drained corpse, fuck just her luck. She swayed slightly as she moved down the stairs to meet him.

"You look beautiful Bella."

…..

When they got to the prom they were meet by a crying Jessica. Mike and some girl Bella couldn't place, were trying to comfort her. When Jessica saw them she ran over the parking lot in her high heels and tight pink dress. If she didn´t look so miserable Bella wound have laughed because he strode highly reminded of that of a duck.

"Bella, thank God you are here," Jessica threw herself around Bella´s neck and then looked questioning at Edward.

"I thought you were going with Jake. Oh fuck, I was hoping he could tell me where the hell Embry is, because he isn't here and he hasn't called or anything. Oh, what if he something happened to him?" Jessica began crying hysterically once aging.

Bella tried to comfort Jessica the best she could. Why was Embry missing too? Her heart was beating fast. She picked up her phone and tried to call Jacob but he didn't pick up. No surprise there she had after all already called him like fifty times this evening. Edward joined them and convinced them to come in with him to the dance. Mike and his date joined them and Bella now recognized the girl with him, it was Leah. She was wearing a pretty dress and had her short hair up. When had she and Mike become an item? Bella really had to start listening to gossip a bit more. Jessica had pulled herself together and said that she was going to enjoy herself even if Embry had stood her up.

…..

The couples were moving on the dance floor Bella was sitting next to Edward and Alice and Jasper had joined them. Edward had tried to get Bella to dance but she had refused. She was still worried, maybe she and Jessica should have gone looking for Embry and Jacob, but where? She had still no idea if her crazy suspicions about him were true and she had no idea if Embry also had some sort of superpowers. When did her life get this complicated? Bella watched Alice and Jasper from the corner of her eye. She couldn't believe that they were vampires as well. Then again she could, their skin was so pale and their beauty out of this world. They were watching the teens dancing.

"You want to go outside to get some air"? Edward´s question surprised her.

"Yes that would be nice," she said and got up from her chair.

It was warm and maybe some fresh air would help calm her nerves down. Whoever had been in charge of the decorations of this dance had done an amazing job. The theme was Monte Carlo and there was an outside dance floor decorated with stings of light making it look magic. A red carpet was rolled out and their steps fell silently as they walked out in the surprisingly warm night. A romantic song filled the air coming from counseled loudspeakers. Oh God, Bella felt like she was stuck in some silly romantic movie. She gave Edward a smile shrugging her shoulders trying to get by how ridiculous this felt. Edward just swung his arm over her shoulder drawing her closer to him.

"What are you doing Edward?" She said trying not to shiver from being this close to his cold body.

"Oh it must be this song; it just makes me a silly romantic, would you please dance with me, Bella?" Edward´s voice was pleading.

No she did not want to dance, Edward really didn't take no for an answer did he? But this song was pretty romantic and so was this whole decor and Edward did after all look like prince charming himself tonight. One dance wouldn't hurt, one tiny little dance..yes just to get him to shut the hell up.

"Okay, but just one okay?" Bella said as Edward led her up to the dance floor and took her hand in his and placed his other one on her midsection.

They swayed to the music, Bella stumbling and Edward gracefully. They were alone on the dance floor now as the couple who had been there before left. Edward gazed into her eyes his lips tuned into a smile. He swung her around and I was starting to feel dizzy. The soft light from the hundreds of small light bulbs made Edward's features take on a glowing appearance. She concentrated on listening to the song instead to divert herself from gazing mesmerized into Edward´s eyes. This was after all Bella´s first time dancing with a boy.

"… _Have I found you?, Flightless Bird; Grounded, bleeding? Or lost you, American Mouth; Big Pill, stuck going down … "_

Oh God, the lyric to this song was weird. Was it about birds? Were birds romantic? No, then Jake would not have to be to upset about her dancing with Edward to a song about birds. Not that Bella cared of course, Jacob had been the one who had stood her up after all. She could damn well dance with whomever she wanted. To whatever song she wanted, even to a bird song. Edward pulled her closer she could smell his cologne, it smelled nice. He felt hard against her. She meant like rock had, no like marble or something, like he was made of marble that is….yes that was what she meant. Had he always been this hard? Had she just not noticed it before? Yes of course he had, she just hadn't been this close to him before. This felt weird, Oh God this felt so weird like dancing with the statue of fucking David. But "David" sure could dance.

"You smell so nice," Edward said leaning in sniffing Bella´s throat.

She was starting to question her previous assumption abut Edward always being this hard.

"Oh I think the song is over, thank you for the dance," she said trying to struggle herself out of Edward's embrace.

"Too bad, let's go for a walk instead then," Edward said letting her go with a regretful look.

"Yes let's," Bella said relieved to get out of the death grip Edward had on her.

:::

Rosalie couldn´t spot Bella and Edward anywhere, were where they? She had a bad feeling in her gut as she watched the teens moving on the dance floor. Edward had, after all, a habit of screwing up. He better not be somewhere draining that girl of all her blood because getting rid of bodies was a drag. She still hadn´t forgiven Edward for the time she had broken all her nails on her right hand digging a grave in the middle of a forest out west. And her cashmere had been totally wrecked with dirt; he fucking knew that it had been hand wash only.

"No way that is happening again, not on my watch," Rosalie mumbled to herself and strode out determined to find them.

:::

Edward led Bella away from the lights and the music. The twilight illuminated their path. Edward was silent as they walked. Bella´s dress swept around her bare legs. She stopped, turning her eyes up to the black sky; a million stars were spread across it creating a complex pattern. Edward had stopped as well, he remained silent. She looked into his eyes they appeared to darken. Chills ran up and down her back and she wanted to run but her legs were frozen.

Edward took a step towards her. She backed away; her feet unsteady her breathing heighten. She looked around her, feeling like the rabbit looking for an escape path when faced with a predator. Edward reached out trapping her arm in a cold grip. Bella closed her eyes forcing away the shivers from his chilly touch.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

She made herself open her eyes.

"Nothing Edward, could we go back?" her voice sounded small in the dark night.

"Yes of course we could, if that is what you really want?"

"Yes, it is."

Edward acted like he hadn´t heard her. He stepped close to Bella his hand still around her arm. She struggled to break free from him even though she knew that there was no point.

"Oh I´m sorry Bella but I simply can't resist you," Edward said and Bella saw his white teeth glimmer.

Before the scream came over her lips a figure appeared from nowhere. Everything happened so fast that Bella´s mind barely registered it. She saw a flash of blond hair and the grip Edward had on her disappeared. She didn't wait any further she turned around and ran. Adrenaline was pumping in her veins and she gasped for air as she ran. Her eyes darted to the woods ahead and she saw a shadow appear by the tree line. She recognized his movement before she realized who it was.

"Bella!" He called as he came towards her.

No! She couldn't let anything happen to Jake, not because of her and her being an idiot for coming out here with Edward.

"Run…Jake run," she screamed as he came closer.

He did run, but not in the direction she had intended. He ran towards her and just as he came close to her he jumped. She fell to the ground and before Bella´s eyes Jake turned into a huge wolf. If she didn't fear for both her own and Jake´s life she would have totally had said wow or cool or something lame like that because that was like the coolest thing she had ever seen.

Jake landed on his four paws in front of her. He hunched down. A growl shaking through his body. Bella´s gaze landed on the two vampires standing a few feet away. Rosalie had her arms around Edward holding him back. They both had their teeth exposed and their eyes appeared dark in the light from the glimmering stars. They both stood still, their heads slightly tilted, their hard muscles flexed. Two predators faced with an enemy, attack or flee? Bella´s heart was hammering so hard in her chest she feared it would break free.

"Now there is no need to get upset. We can solve this like the civilized people we are," the sweet voice came from behind Edward and Rosalie.

"We should all just relax," the girl continued as she stepped in front of Edward a smile lingered on her red lips, Alice.

Jasper appeared by her side just as a wave of calm swept over Bella.

Jacob began to take a step but his paw stopped in midair.

"Now there, you be a good boy Jake and we will take our brother home. We will leave, don´t worry," Alice tilted her delicate head as she spoke.

All of a sudden Jacob changed back to human form. The fur replaced with russet skin. Oh God he was beautiful, but Bella hardly wanted everyone to see him in his naked glory, that was for Bella's eyes only. She rushed over to him placing herself strategically in front of him. He seemed surprised at first like he had forgotten she was there but then he placed his arms protectively around her.

"The treaty is off, now you get the fuck away from here or I will rip you into pieces. If you aren't gone by tomorrow I and the pack will come after you!" Jacobs's voice reeked of hatred and withheld anger.

"Fine we will leave," Rosalie´s arms were still around her brother restraining him from doing any more harm.

Alice and Jasper were standing still not interfering but Bella felt a strange sense of calm coming over me. Jasper closed his eyes and she was starting to feel drowsy leaning heavy on Jacob. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, his heart beating fast but starting to slow down as well.

"Let´s go," Alice's voice was calm and she turned around walking at a slow pace.

Jasper followed her and Rosalie dragged Edward with her. He cast one last look in Bella´s direction before turning away his gaze. He struggled out of Rosalie's hold and walked on his own in the direction of his siblings. Bella let out the breath she was holding and turned around and wrapped her arms tight around Jacob.

The moon illumined Jacob´s features and he drew her closer. Bella looked into his eyes.

"Are you really a werewolf?" She said her voice slightly trembling.

"Yes, does it bother you?" Jacob replied.

"Well no not really, I mean it´s kind of weird but so am I, so I guess we make a good couple."

He laughed before kissing her.

"I love you, Bella, I will love you until your heart stops beating. "

"Oh Jake that sounded kind of cheesy," Bella said but she couldn't help to smile wide at her boyfriend.

"Well maybe I am kind of cheesy you know, and you my dear Bella know just how to ruin a perfectly romantic moment."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She said arching an eyebrow.

"I can think of a few things," he said before placing his lips on hers.

**Epilog**

Edward´s POV

They were standing in front of their new school. A damn breeze surrounded them and the morning was filled with fog. Rose shivered and looked around with a disapproving look.

"Isn't this place awfully allot like Forks? Are you sure this is a good place for a new start Edward? I mean isn't there a big risk you will fall into your old ways?"

"Oh no Rose, don´t worry I will be an angel this time," Edward said giving her his most loving smile.

"Oh hush hush now Edward, "Alice said and started to make her way over the schoolyard.

He waited a minute and then followed her feeling a small smile play on his perfect lips; he had a good feeling about this place.

The END


End file.
